No I in team
by jremme
Summary: House and the team are off to the Pine Barrens for a week of team building! Read and find out how that goes and what happens when the Jersey Devil gets involved! Rating upped just in case. Hameron mostly, starts very slow, but I'm planning a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my 2****nd**** fic, so I apologize in advance if it's bad. Please R & R with no flames if you can help it. I appreciate all constructive input and comments! **

**Don't own any of them (stinks bein me)**

**Chapter 1: Death wishes**

The morning sunlight filtered in through the windows of the diagnostics conference room at PPTH. It shone on the three people who sat facing each other at the table. One was staring at a crossword puzzle, but not actually working at it. Another was perusing a file, but not actually reading it. The third was looking through an article in a medical journal, but actually reading it. All three appeared nervous and their gazes occasionally shifted to the conference room door or to their watches. Anytime now.

"You do it," an Australian accented voice piped up suddenly, his eyes still not looking up from the crossword.

Eric Foreman placed the journal calmly on the table, only his eyes giving away the touch of nervousness that dwelled inside him. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't have a death wish." Robert Chase said simply, finally looking up to meet his co-worker's eyes.

"And you think I do? You tell him. I don't wanna be there when the bomb detonates".

Both men seemed to reach a silent conclusion at that point, and, as one, their heads turned to their female counterpart.

Allison Cameron shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt two pairs of eyes on her.

"Why me?"

They both stared at her with "Duh" expressions on their faces. "He likes you" Chase said matter-of-factly.

"He doesn't _like_ me." Cameron replied. "You just want me to do your dirty work."

"Cuddy never actually said which one of us had to do it". Chase reminded her.

"She was looking at you when she said it" Foreman said, looking at Chase.

Cameron nodded her head.

"He'll kill me."

"Can't kill the messenger", Cameron said, trying to look on the bright side, if there was one.

"Oh, yes he can", Foreman said.

"And would", Chase finished. "It'd make his day".

"All right, he's gonna be here any minute. Let's just all do it. We can back each other up, and I'm pretty sure all three of us could take him". Cameron negotiated.

"I can live with that", Forman agreed. "Chase, if anything goes wrong, you grab the cane, I'll keep our exits clear."

"What about me?"

"You distract him if need be. Kiss him if you feel the need, it almost worked last time." Foreman had to hide his chuckle.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but thought briefly back to that moment in time. So long ago it seemed. She allowed herself a little smile and then turned serious again as they heard the office door in the next room open and close.

"Crunch time", Chase said, taking a breath and running a hand through his hair.

"Let's get this thing over with", Foreman muttered.

No one moved.

"Count of 3", Chase said quietly.

"1". They pushed their chairs out from the table.

"2". They all took deep breaths.

"2 and a half". Foreman and Cameron looked at him exasperatedly.

"3." They got up as one, and stood rooted to their spots.

"I should really finish this charting first", Cameron said moving towards the pile at the other end of the table.

"I should finish this article," Forman excused himself.

"I…I…should make coffee," Chase moved towards the pot.

He had his hand a few inches from the pot when a voice floated in to them from the next room.

"Chase, if you touch that coffee pot, you're fired!" Chase pulled his hand back as though it had caught fire. "How does he do that?" he mumbled to himself.

The command from the office seemed to bring all three back to reality. There was no use getting around it. They had to tell him sooner or later.

"Let's do it", Forman said with a sigh, taking it upon himself to lead the way, with Cameron behind him, and Chase following her. Forman reached out and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it, and the three ducklings went in to face the fox.


	2. over my dead body

I have more time than I thought I would, so I figured I may as well post another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I loved them, and now that I've had a taste, I want more….more…MORE!!! (insert evil laugh here) Don't own anything, prolly never will….

Chapter 2: over my dead body

They stood silently in a row in front of his desk. Foreman stared intently at his shoes, Cameron focused on the fingernails of one hand, and Chase looked anywhere but at his boss.

House sat looking from one to the next, his fingers steepled together. He reminded Chase of a James Bond villain right before he tells Bond his evil plan. He half expected to look in the mirror and see the red dot of a sniper rifle trained on his forehead.

"Well….did someone die?" House asked.

They shook their heads. "_Not yet anyway_," Chase thought sourly.

"Did….someone blow something up…maybe Cuddy's office?"

Again the heads shook back and forth.

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

Three heads snapped up and looked at him, confused.

"Well, I assumed we were playing 20 questions. But, if we're not, then out with it, I don't have all day." He gestured vaguely at his Ipod and PSP.

The heads shifted to glance at each other; no one spoke.

House sighed. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a duckling by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny, meeny miny, mo." He pointed at Chase, whose expression took on one of intense pain.

"Dr. Cuddy…" he began. "Well, she said…"

"What, that she's pregnant, wants to sleep with me, is actually a man, what?!"

"She said you're supposed to take us to the Pine Barrens to work on our team building." Chase said as quickly as he could, taking a deep breath when he was finished, and cringing like he expected to be hit with the cane that sat on House's desk.

House didn't say anything. He got up and stood in front of them. "Move." He said. They parted before him like the Red Sea.

After he was gone, the three sighed collectively, out of relief.

"That wasn't so bad." Cameron said.

"You didn't have to say anything." Chase replied.

"You're still alive." Foreman pointed out.

"Poor Dr. Cuddy." Cameron said, pity on her face.

"Let's go watch!" Chase said suddenly. The three raced each other for the door and half walked, half ran to Cuddy's office.

They were at the other end of the hallway when they heard a door being wrenched open and then slammed shut.

"We're missing it!" Chase shouted, taking off at a run down the hallway. Anyone witnessing might have thought they had a patient coding.

"Over my dead body!" House said by way of greeting after slamming the door shut.

Lisa Cuddy glanced up from the phone call she was making, glaring at her employee. She should have been expecting this, but she honestly hadn't thought they would have told him so soon.

"I'll have to call you back, a small child has wandered away from his room and is throwing a fit in my office." Her glare grew in intensity as she said this and she hung up the phone.

"You mean over your unemployed body." Step one when dealing with House: threats.

"I have tenure."

"One week off from clinic duty." Step two: bribery.

"You're insulting me." Step three: upping the ante.

"One month."

"No sale." Step four: final offer.

"Six months then." That made him pause. She had him.

"How long is this field trip to hell?"

"One week is all I ask."

The ducklings paused outside Cuddy's office door.

"Should we go in?"

"Nuclear fallout is dangerous." Foreman shot down Cameron's idea.

He walked over to the blinds and peeked through one.

"Oh, my god, they're making out in there!!"

Cameron rushed forward, a worried expression on her face. "No way, they can't be!"

"No, they can't because they aren't," Foreman said with a chuckle. Cameron hit him on the shoulder. "Don't do that to me."

"Just wanted to gauge your reaction." Chase joined him at the window and all three peeked in to witness the aftermath.

"I wish we knew what they were saying." Cameron voiced out loud.

"I have a good idea." Chase said.

He mimicked Cuddy's voice, "House, I was on the phone, quit bitching at me all the time."

Foreman grinned and joined in as House. "I'm not going Cuddy, I hate my team. They're so much smarter and better looking than me and I'm jealous." Cameron giggled in spite of herself.

"Which is exactly why you need this trip; you're going and that's final. I'm your boss."

"You can't make me and you can't fire me either. I have tenure." They all laughed at that. They'd heard that excuse more than once.

"I'll make you work in the clinic all day every day if you don't go." Chase said, trying to keep his voice high pitched around the chuckles.

"Maybe you should go instead of me," Foreman said trying not to laugh. "They can use your huge rack as a floatation device and go rafting on the river."

"Shut up House, you know as well as I do that you're in love with me." Chase laughed.

"No I don't. I'm in love with Cameron, but I'll never tell her cause I'm a total ass."

Cameron smacked Foreman again.

"What's going on?" They jumped simultaneously and turned to find Wilson standing behind them.

"Nothing." Cameron said quickly. The other two nodded.

"Dr. Cuddy paged me for some reason….is House in there?" They nodded.

"This should be fun." Wilson sighed and opened the door. The three fellows turned back around and huddled around the opening in the blind.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Wilson pleaded after hearing what Cuddy had to say.

"James, I need a moderator on this trip to make sure things go smoothly and to make sure _he_," she jerked a thumb over at House, "shows up and actually participates."

"But what about my-?"

"Your patients will be covered, don't worry."

Wilson fished for another excuse.

"But I have….allergies."

"Take some Claritin."

Wilson let out a sigh of defeat.

"You win."

"Come on Jimmy, don't give up without a fight. I got out of clinic duty for six months. Take her to the cleaners."

"The time for negotiation has past." Cuddy said triumphantly and handed Wilson a book.

"I've marked the ones I want you guys to do."

Wilson looked down at the book. _Team Building Exercises_. He flipped through it. There were a lot of pages marked.

"Jimmy participates." House said quickly.

"That wouldn't hurt, but the main focus is you and your team. Dr. Wilson can participate at his own discretion."

"He participates." House said with an air of finality. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, you all can have the rest of the day to go home and pack. You can head out tomorrow."

"Yes, mistress."

"Just go, House."

They headed for the door.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson turned around.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase jumped to attention as the door opened.

"Go home and pack." House growled as he brushed past them. "I'll see you all at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow morning."

"So that's what, nine, ten o'clock?" Foreman asked.

"Eight."

There were four audible gasps from Wilson and the ducklings.

"What, might as well not delay the inevitable. Besides Jimmy's driving, so I can sleep…unless you all wanna sing kumbaya on the way there?"

Silence.

"Good choice." He left without another word.

"This is gonna be…." Wilson started but couldn't come up with the appropriate word. He didn't need to.

"Yea." Cameron agreed.

"Happy packing everyone. See you tomorrow." Chase said, heading down the hallway.

"I'm gonna take off too." Foreman said, following Chase. "Never hurts to start mentally preparing myself early."

"Have a good afternoon Dr. Wilson." Cameron said, taking her leave as well.

Wilson just stood in the hallway. The Pine Barrens, huh? Wilson had never been there, but he'd read the lore on it. The Jersey Devil.

He knew he had a book on it somewhere in his apartment. Better look for it. Didn't hurt to be prepared. Not that he believed in that stuff (or did he?), but it would, at the very least, make a better campfire story than reading aloud from _Team Building Exercises_. He shuddered involuntarily and headed for the door.


	3. getting there is half the fun

Okay, I'm on a bit of a roll today, and I have a ton of time on my hands. I'm sorry to say that isn't the norm. I won't be updating this often in future, although I wish I could! Thanks to all who R & R'd. I love those things!

**Chapter 3: getting there is half the fun**

They agreed to meet at Wilson's the next morning, since it was, as House put it, "neutral territory." And so, at eight on the dot, four people were standing on the sidewalk in front of Wilson's building, waiting on the fifth. And waiting….and waiting.

"I suppose it was too good to be true when he said eight." Foreman said, looking at his watch. It was going on ten.

"Maybe we should call him." Cameron suggested.

"Already did. I got his charming voice message." Wilson replied. He dialed House's number and held his satellite phone out to Cameron.

"I'm off to the middle of nowhere for a week of sunshine, disease, insects, and poison ivy. Leave a message only if it's necessary as I don't expect myself or anyone else to survive. If this is Cuddy, I'm holding you personally responsible for my actions on this trip."

"Beautiful." Cameron said dryly, handing the phone back.

Wilson stared at his car, all loaded up with their belongings. He'd located the book last night and had skimmed the legend of the Jersey Devil briefly. It had been unsettling to think that it could actually be true and that they were heading right into its territory.

At a quarter after 11, House showed up.

"Why are you all standing around, let's get going. We're wasting valuable bonding time."

He tossed his bag in Wilson's trunk. "I call shotgun."

They piled in the car, Cameron in the middle of the backseat as she was the smallest.

Wilson started the car.

Now I've had the time of my life No, I've never felt this way before Yes, I swear, it's the truth 

_And I owe it all to you…._

A chorus of groans came from the passenger side and the backseat as the song began blaring from the CD player.

"What?!" Wilson asked innocently.

"Change it." House ordered. "What else have you got?"

"Let's see. I have the Curious George soundtrack, a Harry Potter book on CD, American Idol season 2, Michael Bolton, Barry Manilow's greatest hits…."

"Forget it. I'd rather have Dirty Dancing."

"So would I. And remember, my car, my music."

"That's a stupid rule. We should take someone else's car."

"Everything's already packed."

"I'll hitchhike."

"Who would pick you up? You look like a deranged serial killer. If I didn't know you, I sure as hell wouldn't pick you up."

"We'll see." His hand moved for the door handle.

Wilson reached out and hit the door locks and the child safety mechanism. House jiggled the door handle and pulled at the lock but it wouldn't budge.

"There's no escape."

"What if I gnawed my arm off and beat you unconscious with it?"

"That'll take some time at least. Go for it."

House made a face and slumped in his seat.

Wilson savored his victory and pulled out into the street. They were off.

An hour or so later, Cameron pulled some papers out of her jacket pocket. "I brought road trip bingo if anyone wants to play."

"If it'll keep House from messing in my glove box…" Wilson said shooting yet another warning glance at his friend.

"Some interesting stuff in here Jimmy," House said pulling out a flashlight and shining it around the car.

"Put that away!" Wilson said. "We might need that later."

"You keep a gun in here too?!"

"Put it back, we might need that later too."

"Yea, so I can blow my brains out."

He continued his rummaging.

"Condoms!? Jimmy, you stud!"

"HOUSE!"

House replaced the condoms in the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which he put on and looked in the mirror on the visor.

"Sharp," he said approvingly. "I had no idea you had such good taste in eyewear….or in prophylactics."

"I'm begging you, play road trip bingo….please."

House sighed, and held out his hand behind him. Cameron placed a sheet in his hand, her fingers brushing against his. She wondered if he felt the same surge of electricity she had felt. She definitely hadn't imagined it. There was a spark there.

She passed out the rest of the sheets and they took turns calling out things they passed and marking them off on their papers.

Foreman won the game. "What's my prize?" he asked with a grin.

Cameron reached into her pocket and handed him a Tootsie Pop. "The prize is sugar." She said happily.

Foreman took it gratefully, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth.

"Punch buggy red!" House yelled suddenly as a VW passed them. He reached out and hit Wilson on the shoulder.

"Cut it out!" Wilson said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Play the game." House said simply, a smirk gracing his face.

"No way, some of us act our age."

"C'mon, getting there is half the fun."

"No, let me drive." Wilson said, concentrating on the road.

"Fine then….I spy with my little eye something….black."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Is it me?" he asked dryly.

"Damn, you're good."

Chase played along.

"My turn. I spy with my little eye something…green."

"The grass?" Wilson guessed.

"I thought you weren't playing."

"I wasn't playing punch buggy. This is more mature."

House snorted. "Is it the economy sized booger hanging out of Wilson's nose?"

Cameron giggled and even Foreman grinned.

"I do not…" Wilson's hand flew up to his nose and he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Made ya look."

"How old are we?"

"I'm gonna guess the lettuce on Foreman's sandwich." Cameron said changing the subject back to the game.

"Bingo. I don't have a Tootsie Pop for you though." Chase said. "I've got a piece of gum."

"It's House's game. He has to give me a prize." Cameron said brightly.

There was a rummaging sound from the front seat and something small, flat, and square landed in Cameron's lap. One of Wilson's condoms. Cameron picked it up by the corner and held it up, a cross between disgust and amusement on her face.

"Congratulations, enjoy, and use it well."

She slipped it in her pocket, choosing not to let it rattle her and stated in an even voice, "Thank you."

"What should we play next?" Chase asked.

"Punch buggy blue!"

"Ow! House!"

Wilson thought for a bit. "We could sing show tunes or something."

"Only if you shut the CD player off." Chase said.

"Deal."

Wilson took a deep breath and began.

_The hills are alive_…

"No." House said.

Wilson tried again.

A spoonful of sugar helps the… 

House made a buzzing noise. "Wrong again."

Wilson tried one last time.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone._

"Sorry, no." House said hiding the chuckle that was threatening to escape. Chase was snickering behind his hand in the backseat.

"Fine, you sing something."

"Alright." There was a pause.

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

There was a pause. "Well? C'mon people, work with me here."

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and joined in.

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he_

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

Chase grinned. This was his kind of song.

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

Foreman sighed. If he sang, it give away the fact that he liked the cartoon. But, on the other hand, team building meant honesty.

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish_

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

"That wasn't exactly a showtune." Wilson said.

"Who cares." House replied. "Punch buggy silver!"

"Ow, House that was an SUV!"

"It looked like a Beetle from here."

"You need your eyes checked then.

"Anyone know Scooby–Doo or Pinky and the Brain?"

When he didn't get a reply, House thought for a moment.

_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes, it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because,_

_This is the song that never ends…._

More groans from the backseat and the driver's seat. House didn't quit though.

Wilson sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Cameron reached calmly into her purse and pulled out a bag of earplugs. She removed two and passed them to the guys.

"You are my hero," Foreman whispered to her as she handed him his.

"I like to be prepared," she replied.

The miles stretched on and on.

Wilson had turned the CD player back on after House had finally become bored with the song that never ends.

Barry Manilow floated out from the speakers and Wilson felt himself mellowing out. Then he felt something brush against his neck. He turned his gaze briefly to the right.

"House!? What the hell?!"

"What?" House had 5 of Wilson's condoms out of their wrappings and had put them over his fingers, which he was now brushing against Wilson's neck. "It's not like you were using them. It was a new package. I think it had dust on it."

"Get those off!"

"I'm Freddy Kruger, out to promote safe sex, one hapless victim at a time."

"OFF!!"

"Yes Dad."

Wilson sighed again. It was going to be a _VERY _long week. At least he had _Team Building Exercises_ to use as a revenge of sorts. He chuckled evilly to himself and drove on. They were almost there.

**A/N: It was the chapter that never ended. ) Sorry it got so long, but I just kept getting ideas. Hope you liked it anyways. R&R pretty please with sugar on top!**


	4. you've gotta be kidding

I just wanna thank everyone for the awesome reviews!! You all are great!! Don't own anything, as always.

**Chapter 4: You've gotta be kidding**

Once they'd arrived at the camp site, Wilson unlocked the doors, and everyone spilled out of the car.

"_One car trip with House down, one to go_," Wilson thought.

He looked around. House was still in the car.

"Are you in my glove box again? Give it a rest. I think the condoms are all gone anyway. Grab the flashlight at least."

House took the flashlight, and with another second's thought, took the gun as well, which he stowed in his jacket pocket. Just in case. At least one of them was bound to go insane on this trip.

They all carried their bags to a clearing that would suit for making camp.

"Ok moderator, what first?" House asked, shining the flashlight in Wilson's eyes.

"First of all, give me that! Secondly, we have to pitch tents and make a fire."

"Tents?"

"Yes, tents."

"I knew I forgot something." House looked sheepish….for about a half second.

"You didn't pack a tent?!"

"Of course not; I didn't think I'd need one!"

"We're _camping_! How could you think you'd not need a tent?"

"Care to donate yours?"

"No!"

"Can I share with Cameron?" House asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Cameron blushed and ducked her head.

"No again, you can share with me, I suppose."

House made a face. "If I have to. Just don't go all _Brokeback Mountain_ on me, ok?"

It was Wilson's turn to make a face. "Don't worry."

They all began tent pitching and House went around barking out orders now and again. They soon realized that he had no idea what he was talking about and just ignored him. It went faster that way. House stopped in front of Wilson's newly pitched tent.

"You've gotta be kidding."

"What?"

"It's so….small."

"It's a single tent. I wasn't expecting a tentmate."

"No way."

"Fine, sleep on the ground."

House shuddered, memories flooding back of nights spent on the ground.

"I'll take my chances with you."

Once all the tents were up and the fire pit was made, Wilson opened _Team Building Exercises_ to the first spot Cuddy had marked.

"Do we have to start that crap now?" House asked.

"Yes, we have a lot of ground to cover, and Cuddy has these marked by day."

"How many for today?" Chase asked.

"A few."

"A few isn't a number." Foreman pointed out.

"A few." Wilson said. And that was that.

"Ok, first we have to do a trust exercise. Everyone needs to pair up. Cameron, you pair up with Foreman, Chase, you pair up with Dr. Sunshine over there."

Chase looked nervous, but went to stand next to House.

"All right, basically all you have to do is take turns falling backward and rely on the other person to catch you."

Chase went pale.

"Not to worry Chase, I can't do this anyway. Bum leg. Wilson, you'll need to be my stunt double."

"Fine, but Chase needs to catch you."

Chase grinned wickedly.

"Let me drop and you're fired. We're supposed to be team _building_ after all. You wouldn't want to be the one to ruin it."

The grin disappeared.

After Chase caught him, House made his way to a tree and leaned against it.

"Oh, stunt double!!"

"Hang on a sec." Wilson put the book on the ground and walked over to Chase. They did the exercise and House clapped loudly.

"A worthy performance, but I don't think you quite have my character down. I would have let him drop."

"Guess I won't be getting that Oscar nomination then." Wilson replied and walked back over to his original spot. The book was gone.

"Ya know, we're not exactly going to accomplish much if you steal the book."

"Who me?" House pointed at himself innocently.

"Yes, you, where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, then, I'll just give Dr. Cuddy a call and let her know…."

House pulled the book out of a pile of leaves and threw it at Wilson's head. He caught it.

"Ok, next exercise, now that we have established trust…at least most of us have anyway. Hmm, this looks interesting. Sit down everyone."

They sat around the fire pit, Cameron next to House, and Chase as far away from him as he could get. He wasn't sure what they were going to do and he didn't want to chance being paired with him again. Wilson got a fire going. It was dusk now, and the shadows were coming out. They only aided in the creepy aura that was beginning to be felt. Wilson, in particular, felt it, thanks in part to the Jersey Devil legend.

He passed out pens and pieces of paper.

"Now I want everyone to write, _honestly_," he glared at House, "how they feel about everyone else present. Once you've done that, fold up the slips of paper. I'll give the next instruction once everyone's done writing.

Everyone began writing. "Everyone needs to initial theirs."

"Why initials?"

"Because the book says so House. Just do it."

"Everyone done?"

"Nope."

"House, it's been almost a half hour."

"I'm probing my innermost feelings."

"You have them?" Wilson asked.

"You'll find out."

When he was done writing, Wilson said, "Ok, now I want everyone to give their comments on Foreman to Chase; comments on Chase go to House; comments on House go to Cameron, comments on Cameron go to me; and comments on me go to Foreman."

They passed around papers. House watched carefully as Cameron put hers in her jacket pocket. After the switching, Wilson continued. "Now, we hang on to those without looking at them, and give them to the person they're written about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Foreman asked. "Doesn't it make more sense to give them back at the end of the week?"

"Yes, it does, and that's actually what the book says, but I figured House couldn't wait that long."

"I'm offended. I can hold out until the end of the week."

"No you can't."

"Wanna put money on it?"

"Of course."

Everyone bet $100 against House. No way could he make it through the week without cracking.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of the book for one day." Wilson said. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Now I have a story to tell."

"Is it a ghost story?" Cameron asked, her eyes lighting up. She scooted an inch closer to House. Either he didn't notice, or he ignored it. 

"Sort of. It's about the Jersey Devil."

"I've heard of that. It's supposed to live here in the Pine Barrens," Chase said.

"Exactly, and it's a true story."

"Bull." House said.

"House, don't ruin the mood." Wilson chided.

"Have it your way. Oooo, I'm getting shivers already." He turned to Cameron. "Hold me." He put his head against her shoulder. Cameron hid her giggle, thankful that her blush wasn't so easily noticed thanks to the dark.

"Anyway, it makes for a good bedtime story, so relax, shut up," here he looked straight at House, "and here goes; the legend of the Jersey Devil…"

**Please R&R. Hope you liked it!**


	5. anxious to get me in the sack

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm lovin it and I'm having a good time writing this, so I hope you all are having as good a time reading it. Don't own anything. And now, on with the legend of the Jersey Devil! (altered slightly to serve my own literary purposes, but most of it is as I found it in various books)

Chapter 5: anxious to get me in the sack

"It all started over 250 years ago. A woman named Leeds had 12 children and didn't want anymore. But, she became pregnant with the 13th."

House scoffed. "Of course it had to be the 13th."

"SSHHH!!" Everyone hissed.

"Anyway, she cursed the child, saying, 'It might as well be the Devil as a child.' When the child was born it wasn't a child at all. It was hideous and deformed, with a tail, horns, wings, and hooves. It flew up the chimney cursing Mrs. Leeds as it left for the Pine Barrens. It lives here to this day in a cave somewhere deep in the woods."

"I bet it would give up its tent to a cripple."

"It would kill you House. And it doesn't have a tent."

"How do you know?"

"It's a _monster_ House."

"So are you, and you have a tent."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm still not giving mine up. We share."

Cameron inched even closer to House and glanced at him. He was leaning forward, towards Wilson. Maybe he had actually been listening.

This time, however, her closeness didn't fail to escape his attention. He inched a bit farther from her.

"Now, as I was saying…the legend goes that the Jersey Devil steals children and hunts people, getting revenge for its mother's cruel curse. It has a terrible shrieking scream, sounding like a cross between a tortured woman and a dying animal; loud and piercing."

Cameron grabbed House's arm on reflex, and dropped her hand just as quickly. She also noted, with a grin, that Chase had done the same with Foreman. At least she wasn't the only one unsettled by Wilson's story.

The wind howled suddenly through the trees. A sudden chill spread around the group and they huddled closer to the fire and to each other. The mood grew as the whistling wind took on the form of a noise that sounded vaguely human.

"Creeptacular." Chase stated.

"Is that it?" Cameron asked after a long eerie silence clung in the air.

"Yea, basically. It tells how to kill it, but no one's been able to locate its lair. There's just been tons of sightings."

"So, how do you kill it?" Foreman asked.

"Shoot it between the eyes."

"Oh, come one, that would kill anything." House muttered.

"Five times. Anything less or more than that won't phase it."

"Should be 13 times. One for every brother and sister who was loved more than it, and one for the mother who cursed it. That sounds more legend-y than 5."

Wilson shook his head at House. "It has to be 5."

"Good story Wilson." Chase said. "You're a natural at it."

"Yea, you should read a book on tape or something."

"Is that a compliment House?"

"It's a statement. Learn the difference."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

They finished off the evening by toasting marshmallows and telling more mundane urban legends, such as the killer with a hook for a hand, and the babysitter who was alone in the home with her charges and a serial killer.

Even House told one, about Cuddy becoming pregnant with some kind of brain eating zombie child who terrorized the hospital, only to die when it starved to death by being trapped in the busy clinic.

"Ha ha, because they don't have brains-get it?"

You could hear the crickets chirp.

"Never heard that urban legend before." Foreman commented.

"All right, everyone, bedtime." Wilson announced.

"You're just anxious to get me in the sack." House said, batting his eyelashes.

"Yea, that must be it." Wilson replied, rolling his eyes.

Everyone crawled in their tents to try to get to sleep. The story left them all feeling like they were being watched, even Wilson. As he headed for his tent, he could swear he saw a pair of red eyes glowing through the brush. He shrugged it off, contributing it to his overtired mind and the mood created by his story.

"Move over House."

"I need to be comfortable."

"And I don't? Move over. I can't even get in."

House obliged and Wilson made his way in.

"This is so not gonna work."

"We'll make it work. I refuse to give up my tent just because you have no common sense."

They shifted around a while and were finally situated.

Silence.

"Cuddle with me Wilson."

"Good night House."

Silence.

"You don't snore do you? Cause if you do, we're gonna have problems."

"Good night House!"

Silence.

The flashlight came on and shone around the tent.

"For the love of God, House, shut that off and go to sleep."

The light flicked off. "Wasn't me. It was the Jersey Devil."

"You _are _the Jersey Devil."

"If I was, I'd have to kill you."

"You are…slowly. Now, go to sleep."

Silence.

"Did I leave my oven on?"

"GOOD NIGHT HOUSE!!!"

"Night Wilson, calm down."

Cameron watched the fire dwindle, unable to sleep. The shadows crawled up the tent from the dying fire, creating all sorts of unidentifiable shapes. It chilled her to the bone. She reached over for her jacket and put it on. It provided a little extra warmth and comfort.

She jumped about a mile as the flap of her tent lifted, and expecting the Jersey Devil, she was surprised to find House. "I thought you were the Devil for a second there."

"I'm not? I thought you knew better than that by now."

She grinned. "You know what I mean. Why are you here?"

"I got tired of spooning with Wilson," he said by way of an excuse.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I. Wilson's story kind of freaked me out."

"It's a load of crap. The Jersey Devil doesn't exist. Brain eating zombie children born of devil women on the other hand…"

Cameron chuckled at that and moved over to let him in. He looked at her for a moment.

"You don't really believe all that supernatural stuff, do you?"

"I believe some of it, I mean, who knows what all is out there. We discover new species all the time."

"Still, the Jersey _Devil_?"

"I know, but it just feels...true. I can't explain why, but I believe it is."

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"I think I have to. The universe is huge. We can't be the only planet with life."

"And yet you're an atheist."

"So are you."

"I didn't say I believe in aliens."

"Aliens aren't God."

Silence reigned.

Then Cameron said, "Do you believe in aliens?"

"I don't not believe in them."

Typical answer. Cameron didn't reply.

They sat next to each other, wrapped up in their own thoughts. House spoke first.

"Cameron, I…" He trailed off and instead turned her face to his and kissed her softly.

She hadn't been expecting that. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, his hand on her cheek. The electricity she'd felt when their hands touched was magnified by a million. She couldn't describe it.

The kiss deepened and Cameron was losing herself quickly, feeling nothing but him. She opened her eyes briefly to look into his. And felt herself drowning in the blue pools looking back at her.

She closed her eyes and hoped it would never end.

The feeling didn't last long as she felt his hand moving towards her jacket pocket and slipping in.

The papers. Of course. She should have known. A tidal wave of disappointment washed over her as she moved to grip his wrist in her hand.

"You'll lose your bet," she said quietly, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. She withdrew his hand from her pocket and was, for the second time in minutes, surprised at she came up with.

"I wasn't getting the papers." He spoke against her lips this time, his fingers clutching the condom he'd tossed her earlier.

Normally, she would have jumped at the chance, but instead she turned her face away from his.

"I don't know. First of all, they'll hear, and second of all. I don't want to be some sexual lust object to you."

"What if I told you that you weren't?"

"I wouldn't know whether it was you or your hormones talking. You could just desire a woman. A one night stand. I could be anyone. I don't want to be just anyone. I have to know for sure."

"How can you know?"

"I can't," She said matter-of-factly. "I have to decide if it's a chance I'm willing to take."

She thought about it….

Will they or won't they? I'm so so so evil!! I know, I'm sorry. I'll update soon, I promise. Please R & R!!


	6. behind those eyes you lie

You guys all rock!! Thanks for reviewing even though I was mean and cruel. I figured I'd better another chapter up before the new episode tonight, so here it is. Don't own anything.

Chapter 6: Behind those eyes you lie

Cameron thought and then reached over to lay her hand on his face.

"Tell me I'm not just a one night stand," she said quietly.

"You're not a one night stand." He didn't look at her as he said it. A pang of doubt hit her.

"Greg, look at me," she said in a commanding tone.

He did. She stared into those eyes, examining them to get a better idea of what was going on in that head of his. It was difficult not to melt, but she pulled herself together and didn't blink.

Then she saw it. Very faint, a glimmer really, there and gone in less than an instant, hidden deep within those beautiful eyes.

She looked away, blinking back tears.

"You're lying."

"You know that for sure?"

"No, I don't, but it's enough."

"Cameron…"

She looked at him again. Torn. She did want him…badly.

"I need more time to think," she whispered. She kissed him softly, pulling back quickly before she became too invested. She didn't pull away fast enough, however, because he felt her tears on his face.

"You're crying."

"I know. It happens when I'm around you sometimes."

"I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know."

He put his arm around her and squeezed a little bit.

"Well, cut it out. You're forcing me to act human."

"My sincerest apologies." She said with a little grin.

He put the condom in his own pocket. "I'll just hang onto this for now. You take your time. I'll wait for you." He left.

She wasn't quite sure how to take his parting line. It could mean she was something special to him, or, on the other hand, it could also mean he could just wait for sex. She was very confused, and her mind was overloaded. She crashed down onto her blankets and shut her eyes, squeezing out the remaining tears.

House went back to Wilson's tent and lifted the flap. Wilson had rolled over on his back and thrown out his arms in either direction. He was taking up the entire tent. House sighed in frustration. He gave Wilson a poke.

"Wilson, wake up. You need to move over."

No response.

"WILSON!!!"

Nothing.

House groped around in the dark for the flashlight and shined it in Wilson's face. He was wearing a frilly sleep mask and, on closer inspection, a pair of earplugs. Cameron's doing.

"Dammit." He poked Wilson harder and punched him in the shoulder.

Still no response.

He thought for a moment, and shoved against Wilson as hard as he could. Wilson was pushed over onto his side, but immediately rolled back to his original position. This was not good. House tried it again, and the same thing happened.

He was now faced with several options. The ground was definitely out, and so was going back to Cameron. He couldn't face her again so soon. She might have a breakdown and then he might have to be comforting. He was pretty sure he wasn't capable of such things.

So he crashed on Wilson's arm and felt it curl around him, pulling him closer. He gritted his teeth. It was looking to be a long night. He grabbed a blanket, pulled it over himself and looked through the tent at the fire pit. There were still a few embers glowing in it, but those were fading by the minute.

It was then that he saw it. Or thought he did. It was a hulking black form, darting around the dying fire and among the tents. He reached over Wilson and grabbed the flashlight, hitting him in the head with it in the vain hope it would wake him up. It didn't. He then lifted the flap of the tent and shone it outside.

He heard a rustle to his left, and quickly shifted the flashlight over to the brush. He was just in time to catch the tip of a thick black tail disappearing into the bush.

"No way," he breathed. It was some kind of animal. It had to be. Either that, or he was seeing things. He was tired after all.

He shut off the flashlight and made up his mind not to say a word. It would make him look crazy, plus it might give Wilson the idea that he was right about the legend being true.

He was just settling back down, grimacing at the tightening of Wilson's hold on him when he heard a noise. It sounded like a dying hippo. Not that he'd ever heard one, but he was sure the sounds were similar. He groaned aloud. Wilson was snoring. House put his hand in his jacket pocket, fingering the gun he'd stuck in there. No, he wasn't at that point yet. He pulled the gun out and placed it under his pillow.

Wilson sure as hell wasn't going to wake up. He thought for a moment, and then the metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head. He'd have to be stealthy though.

He walked back to Cameron's tent in the pitch dark, flinching every time a stick broke or the leaves rustled beneath his feet.

He quietly lifted up the tent flap a bit just so he could peek in. She looked asleep. He crept in. Where was her purse?

He lifted up blankets and looked in her backpack. Nothing.

Ah, there it was...underneath her pillow. Of course. Obviously, there was someone she didn't trust. "_Probably me_," he thought with a twinge of guilt coming over him. She probably figured he'd snoop.

More guilt then, that he had given her reason to think he'd stoop that low. She was right, though. He would stoop that low.

But not now. He was just here to get earplugs. That was it.

The guilt, much like a kidney stone, passed with time, and House focused on the task at hand.

He gently reached under her pillow and eased his hand underneath, a bit at a time. He grabbed the strap of the purse and pulled. He pulled a little too hard and the whole thing came out. Cameron stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

"_Why can't you sleep as deep as Wilson_?" House thought to himself, unzipping the purse. He felt around for the earplugs. When he came upon them, he pulled out the bag, removed two and replaced it in her purse. Then he stuffed it back beneath her pillow. This caused her to stir again, her head rolling off the pillow.

He looked at her a moment. She'd wake up with a bad crick in her neck if she stayed like that, and who knew what horrors the book had in store for them tomorrow. Sighing quietly, he picked up her head and replaced it on the pillow. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, immediately wondering why he'd done it.

It was enough to make her eyelids flutter and he got up with the earplugs and left as quickly as possible.

As her eyes opened, Cameron placed a hand to her forehead. She'd felt pressure there a moment before, but no one was there. She figured she must have been dreaming it, and closed her eyes again.

All of a sudden, they shot open again. There was a shape outside her tent, standing over it. She gasped. She wasn't dreaming this. It couldn't be the Jersey Devil, could it? A wave of fear washed over her at the possibility.

She was about to yell for the guys, but she stopped herself before any sound came out. They'd think she'd gone off the deep end. Especially House. The shape vanished. She breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and tried to think safe thoughts.

House made it back to his and Wilson's tent without further complication. He crawled back in, and noted that Wilson's position had not changed, nor had the noise level. He really didn't feel like sleeping just yet. Then he had a thought.

That stupid book. Where would Wilson keep it? In his bag. He grabbed the trusty flashlight and shined it in Wilson's bag. It was right there on top.

"_Not too smart there Jimmy_," he thought. He pulled the book out and smuggled it outside.

He started a small fire in the fire pit, knowing it wouldn't disturb Wilson and hoping the same would hold true for the others. He opened the book.

A note greeted him, which he read by the light of the fire.

"_Please don't rip me up or burn me House. If you do, I'll be very sad_," the note read.

"Nice try Cuddy," he said quietly, removing the post-it and without further ceremony, tossing the book in the fire, watching it burn.

A voice broke him out of his trance. "What are you doing?"

It was Chase, standing at the front of his tent and looking from House to the fire.

"Just ridding the world of evil, one book at a time."

Chase yawned and then blinked several times in rapid succession. "Wait, you're _burning_ our team building book?!"

"Yep."

"Wilson won't be happy, neither will Dr. Cuddy."

"They'll just have to live without their precious book. Cuddy even planned for this." He held up the post-it, stuck to his finger. Chase, curious, walked over and read the note. He snickered.

"Not that I'm in love with the book myself, but the whole point is to become a better team, and if the book helps..."

"We're fine."

"Whatever you say boss. I'm going back to bed."

"Hail Brittania!" House said, saluting Chase.

Chase turned and glared at him, mumbling something about being Australian and a series of colorful expletives as he went.

"_Hmm, maybe we're not so fine."_

After the book had burned, House dumped a bottle of water on it, and went in to face the inevitable. Had he glanced over at the bushes, he would have noticed the same red eyes Wilson had seen earlier, watching him.

A/N: As always, please R&R!! I hope to get another one up at some point tomorrow, but it may be Thursday. It depends on how much of my school paper I get done. Why oh why are there no classes on House? Papers might actually be fun to write! But I digress; thanks for reading!!


	7. Marvin?

Ok, here's chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping people are still interested in this. I'm kinda worried about interest dropping off. This is kind of a fluff chapter, just for giggles; nothing much happens. I made up all info on names, just cause I can't recall any being said. Let me know if this is still something you want to read, please and thank you!! Don't own anything, here we go…

**Chapter 7: Marvin!?**

The sun dawned bright in the sky...too bright. House reminded himself to steal Wilson's gaudy sleep mask for that night. But right now…he was warm and he did not want to get up anytime soon, sun or no sun.

He reached out a bit, eyes still closed, and felt soft hair. He leaned closer and smelled. It smelled like flowers…lilacs maybe, he couldn't really tell. There was an arm around him and one of his arms was around something and the other one was touching a soft hand.

He felt a warm body next to him, and a leg over his. Then he felt a soft kiss on his ear that made him shiver. His first thought was that he'd stayed up so late last night. He must have gone back to Cameron.

His second thought was that after he'd burned the book, he'd felt fatigue come over him in a big way and he'd stumbled back to his tent to put in the stolen ear plugs.

"_So that would mean…_" He opened his eyes…and came face to face with a frilly sleep mask.

"AHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!" He leapt out of bed and rushed from the tent as quickly as he could manage. He couldn't stop yelling.

Wilson followed him out, still half-asleep, having been woken when House got up.

"What's the matter, was there a wild animal in the tent?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!!! YOU….KISSED…..MY….EAR!!!!"

"No, I didn't. That was Julie. I was dreaming about her. But how would you know what happened in my dream unless…I…kissed…._your_…ear…AHHH!!!!"

They began yelling together, drawing out the others, sleepily, from their own tents.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked.

House took a deep breath to steady himself, and replied, "Wilson here was just going for some kind of extra credit."

"I don't even wanna know." Foreman went back to his tent.

"Well, now that that's over, everyone get dressed, we'll have some breakfast, and then we'll get started." Wilson shivered and walked back to their tent.

Ten minutes later…

"House!"

House poked his head into the tent, looking overly innocent. "Yes, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson rolled his eyes skyward, asking for patience. "Where'd you put the book this time?"

"What book?"

"Don't. Just tell me where it is."

"I kinda, sorta, got rid of it."

"Got rid of it how?" Wilson was exasperated.

"…burned it…"

"You….you…._didn't?!_"

"I so did." He fished Cuddy's note out of his pocket and held it up for Wilson to see, a smirk gracing his face.

"Where's that gun?" Wilson began rummaging.

"Like I'd tell you…you have that murderous gleam in your eye."

"I'll…I'll…I'll kill you!!" Wilson reached for House's throat with both hands.

"It was just a book."

"It's not the book, not really," Wilson said, sounding more frazzled and psychotic by the second. "You're just scared to actually bond with your team. To see them as people you can work with and get along with. You just want to see them as your emotionless minions, and you were beginning to feel otherwise, so you burned the book."

"Gosh, Jimmy, you know me so well," House snarked.

Wilson calmed down and grabbed his backpack. "Well, as it turns out, Dr. Cuddy and myself also prepared for this situation. I made a trip to Kinko's before we left."

"You made a copy, didn't you?….Nice."

"Of course. I just hoped I wouldn't have to use it. I had hoped you could act like an adult for once."

"You'd better guard it well. Sleep with it…instead of me."

At that moment he seemed to hear something and he abruptly left the tent and went to the fire pit where everyone was congregating for breakfast and grabbed the coffee pot from Chase's hands, and shoved it into Cameron's.

"Don't you dare!"

"How does he do that?" Chase muttered, and went about toasting bread over the fire.

They sat around the fire a short time later, eating burnt toast and drinking good coffee.

"How can someone not know how to make toast?" House said, crunching down on a blackened piece.

"Usually I have access to a toaster, which does the thinking for me," Chase replied testily. "Next time you can do it. I'm sure your toast will be perfect."

"Of course it will. And I just might feel like burnt toast the morning I make it…today, I don't."

"It's not that bad," Cameron said, trying to make Chase feel better. She took a bite and put a hand on her jaw.

"Yes, yes it is that bad," Foreman said. "Sorry Chase."

"I just gotta time it better next time." There was a silence.

"Well, the cereal is good anyway Chase." Wilson tried to compensate.

House laughed out loud. Cameron thought it was a nice sound, even if there was a mocking tone in it. "_He should laugh more often,_" she thought. It pushed her decision slightly to the yes side of things about their…situation.

"Yes, we must thank the good leprechauns for not ruining our Lucky Charms. At least we know Chase is capable of fixing cereal without any problems."

Chase started on a glare. House raised an eyebrow. The glare vanished and a plastered-on smile took its place.

"Speaking of which, Wilson, why Lucky Charms? You got another story about leprechauns, maybe?"

Wilson looked down. "I like the marshmallows," he mumbled.

They ate their cereal in silence. Cameron then went around and picked up bowls. All were empty until she got to House's.

"You just ate the marshmallows!"

"How observant of you."

"Kind of defeats the point of a nutritious breakfast."

"I deserve all the marshmallows I want after living through this morning." He held out his bowl and she sighed and took it, making sure her hand brushed his as she did so.

"So, Wilson, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Glad you asked Foreman. First activity of the day is…" He began flipping through the copied pages.

"What happened to the book?" Foreman asked.

"The Jersey Devil ate it," House said simply.

"No, the Jersey Devil _burned_ it," Chase said, glaring at House.

"Keep glaring and you're fired."

Chase looked away and stared at his tent instead.

"First up, we do a name exercise. Then I need to get some equipment out for our big morning activity focusing on teamwork."

"Goody."

"Shut up House."

"Yes sir, mister moderator sir."

"And don't you forget it. All right, exercise is simple. We just share something usually confidential to everyone-our middle names!"

Groans ensued.

"Wilson, that is the stupidest thing ever. You've gotta be making it up. Give me that paper." He snatched the paper out of Wilson's hands and read.

"Who wrote this junk?!"

Wilson grabbed it back.

"Well, House, if you don't want to do this, then I can only draw one reasonable conclusion-that you have a doozy of a middle name."

"Fine, I'll do it. But it's still stupid and groan worthy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on, it's not a big deal. I'll even go first." Wilson cleared his throat. "Mine is…Marvin."

House struggled for about a second to keep from laughing, but it was a lost cause.

"I like it! It was my father's middle name and my grandfather's," Wilson defended his name.

"So, James Marvin Wilson." Cameron said. "It's kind of nice when you say it all together."

"That's what my mother said. That it flowed. Ok, next…backwards alphabetical." He looked at House.

"Great. Ok, if anyone so much as smirks, they're fired, especially you Wilson."

"But you laughed at me! And, besides you can't fire me."

"Marvin?! Come on… and I can make your life a living hell and you know it."

"Whatever, just go."

"Fine, it's Lyndon."

"What? Like, the president?" Wilson asked.

"The same. My dad…" And that was the end of that.

"Ok, so that's Gregory Lyndon House," Cameron stated.

"Why have you taken it upon yourself to say everyone's full names out loud?" House asked, looking over at her.

"I just want to hear how they all sound together."

"Foreman, your turn."

"David," Foreman said without a hint of embarassment.

"Eric David Foreman," Cameron said. "You're next Chase."

"C'mon Chase, don't disappoint me." House crossed his fingers.

"Mine's Michael."

House pouted. "Too common. I can't make myself laugh."

Chase shrugged.

"Robert Michael Chase." And mine is Sunshine."

"Excuse me??" House couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, mine's Sunshine. Alison Sunshine Cameron." She didn't so much as blink.

"Wow, you're serious."

"Yep, my parents were hippies. What can I say?"

"It's an accurate name, actually. Fits you well."

Cameron blushed again.

"Was that a compliment?"

"No, it was a statement."

Cameron's mind pushed further towards yes. It had been a compliment. She didn't care what he said.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now, I'll be right back and we can start the next activity and then go on a nature hike."

"Hike? Who's gonna carry me?" House called after him.

"No one House. You'll survive. We'll take it slow, rest a lot."

"Take your time, Wilson!!"

A/N: Ok, a bit longer than I thought. Sorry all. Please R & R and I promise no focusing on mornings and breakfast so much in future!!

"Mine


	8. you cheated!

A/N: I cannot apologize enough for the delay. I've been a bit sick and the computer was a big no-no. Thank you for the kind reviews. I don't own anything and please take the time to read the A/N at the end of this chapter. It has some important info about the next chapter. Thank you all and enjoy!

**Chapter 8: You cheated!**

Wilson came back a short time later carrying a bundle of rope with knots throughout.

"I don't like where this is going," House muttered. "Wilson, can I use that rope to hang myself?"

Wilson sighed, ignored the comment and walked over to two trees that were spaced a ways apart. When he moved away again, the rope network was splayed between the two.

"I've seen this before," Cameron said. "We all stand on one side and help each other get through the spaces in the rope to the other side, but we can't touch the rope at any time or we have to start over…Oh, and we can't use the same gap twice."

"Exactly." Wilson said. "So, let's get started."

They assembled on one side of the rope, and Wilson motioned House to be first.

"Must I?" he asked.

"You must," Wilson said.

They all stood there.

"I can't float, so you're all going to have to actually pick me up. If anyone so much as thinks about dropping me, they'll be fired." He looked over at Chase.

"Why do you always look at me?"

"Because you have most cause."

"So, you're acknowledging that you treat me like crap."

"No, you're just jealous of me is all. The only thing you have going for you is your hair."

"Let's go," Wilson said, taking the initiative. They all grabbed House, picked him up, and shoved him through a gap in the rope network. The problem with this was that the gap they chose was a bit too high and House fell unceremoniously to the ground with a hollow thump.

"You ok?" Wilson asked, concern not quite making it into his voice. Chase bit back a grin and Foreman turned away, chuckling.

Next, Foreman went through without incident. House surprised everyone by actually aiding in pulling him through. Foreman was followed by Wilson and Chase, who crawled through a gap in the bottom of the network.

"Good thinking," House said.

"Were you gonna do something."

"Me?! Never, not to you."

Cameron stood looking for a gap that hadn't been used yet. There was one at the top.

"Chase, you took my gap."

"Sorry."

She thought for a moment, shrugged, then climbed the rope network and jumped down to the other side.

"You cheated!" House said.

"I know."

"Now we have to start all over," Foreman pointed out.

"No, we don't," Cameron said. "Despite my cheating, we've shown we can work together to complete a task. That was the point of the exercise. I wasn't going to stand there forever waiting for a gap that worked to magically appear. Besides I wanna go hiking."

Everyone looked at Wilson, who conceded, and they grabbed their packs and started off.

"I have nature bingo if anyone wants to play," Cameron said.

"Do you have every version of bingo known to man hidden in that jacket pocket?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much."

"Do you have naked XXX bingo?" House asked hopefully.

"That one I forgot," Cameron replied with a grin.

"Too bad."

They trekked up a small hill and came to an open spot where they had lunch. More cereal and some trail mix.

"We're really roughing it now," House muttered, picking the marshmallows out of his cereal. "Are we going to catch any fish later on Wilson? With our bare hands maybe?"

"Actually we're going to fashion spears from tree branches and have a distance throwing contest. The person who loses will be hunted by the others and once caught, will be roasted on a spit."

"Now you're talkin,"

"I'm also lying."

"No, you're the moderator. What you say goes."

"And what if you lost?"

"No way would I lose. It would probably be you. You've got a weak throwing arm."

"How do you know?" Wilson asked, his brow wrinkling.

"Because you dragged me to that stupid oncology baseball benefit last year. I saw you pitch. It was pathetic."

"Yea, I'll admit it was rather pathetic."

"So, you'd lose. And I also know from that same benefit that you can't run very fast. You wouldn't last 10 seconds."

"And I suppose you're faster than me?" Wilson asked, glancing at House's leg.

"No, but I wouldn't lose the throwing contest, so it wouldn't matter."

"Which is just fine, because I was lying anyway."

They started out again.

"Does anyone know how to get back to camp?" Wilson asked suddenly.

"I've been dropping M&Ms," Chase said.

They looked behind them. There was a brightly colored trail marking their way.

"And what happens if they get eaten Hansel?" House asked the obvious.

Chase frowned. "Then we might be in trouble."

They hiked along, enjoying the nature around them that they rarely got a chance to appreciate. Foreman even had a nature book with him and pointed out interesting facts about the flora and fauna that they saw. True to Wilson's word, they took it slow and rested often.

Before they knew it, it was late afternoon and time to head back. Chase's M&Ms were still visible and uneaten so they cautiously began following them back to camp. They were going past a bushy area when Cameron let out a cry and dropped to the ground.

They rushed to her, House standing some distance, not wanting to get too involved. Wilson asked, "What happened?"

"I think a branch scratched me," She said, holding her hand to the cut.

"That's bleeding pretty bad. Someone get the first aid kit please. I need to bandage it up."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, then over at House, who just shook his head.

"5 doctors, and we didn't pack a first aid kit. That's….great." Wilson sighed.

Cameron wiped her hand on the grass and looked at the cut. "It'll be all right. It looks worse than it is. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Oh, for the love of…" House came over, grabbed Chase's sleeve, ripped it and tied the cloth tightly around Cameron's calf. "There, situation handled. Now, onward, before it gets too dark to see the M&Ms."

"That was my favorite shirt," Chase muttered. "You could've asked, at least."

"No time. She was clearly bleeding out."

Chase rolled his eyes and glared at House's back.

"Cut it out or else." The glare dissolved into a more neutral look and the group pressed on.

They were a distance away when something dark came out of the bushes and sniffed at the blood on the grass. It growled in its throat and then retreated back under cover in the darkness of the brush.

They returned to camp just as the sun was setting. Wilson started a fire, and they sat around it for dinner. Foreman got up and passed out bowls.

"Haven't we finished the cereal yet?" House whined.

"Still got a few more boxes." Wilson replied. "We have bread for toast."

House looked at Chase. "No way."

"Then shut up and eat your Lucky Charms."

"Yes sir mister moderator sir."

They ate in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Cameron glanced at House, picking out marshmallows. She still couldn't decide, but she was running out of time. "_Maybe he'll forget…no, he never forgets anything…I want him, but I don't know…why is this so hard…I should just stop thinking with my head and use my heart…I don't want to be used though…._"

Chase ate his cereal and thought, "_I should have dropped him during the trust exercise the other day…why does he have to be like this anyway? He'd be a decent boss if he'd act human. I don't hate him, I don't even dislike him really…I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow…_"

Foreman thought, "_That nature book sure came in handy today. I'm glad I picked it up. Maybe this whole thing will prove to be more beneficial than I thought_._ It's kind of nice to get out in nature. It is beautiful out here…"_

Wilson thought, "_I still can't believe he burned that book. I should call Lisa and tell her…but I promised I'd only call if it was an emergency, and House burning that book was expected. It's kinda creepy out here at night. This whole Jersey Devil thing has me on edge..._"

House thought, "_They put way too much cereal in here. Not nearly enough marshmallows for a full meal. I wonder if Cameron's got some left…_" He leaned over and peered into Cameron's bowl. She wasn't paying attention. She seemed zoned out. He began picking through her bowl for marshmallows and stuffing them in his mouth.

She looked over at him all of a sudden and he stopped in mid-pull, dropped the marshmallow in his fingers and looked down at her leg.

"How's the cut?"

"You care?" She asked, more harshly than she meant to.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"It's better. I think it'll be ok. Hey,what happened to all my marshamallows?"

"Jersey Devil."

"Uh…huh."

"Ok, if everyone's done, I suggest we turn in early. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Wilson said.

Everyone moved to disperse, when Chase suddenly pointed at a nearby bush.

"I saw eyes. Red ones. Over there."

Wilson recalled the pair of red eyes he'd seen the other night and shuddered.

"C'mon, it's probably just a cutesy woodland creature," House scoffed.

"With red eyes?!"

"Yes, what else could it be?"

"The Jersey Devil," Chase replied. Wilson nodded, backing off when House glared at him.

"Over here?" He walked over to the bush.

"Yea."

House looked behind the bush.

"Rabbit."

"What…seriously?"

"Yes, come see for yourself."

Chase did, and sure enough, there was a brown rabbit behind the bush.

"I saw red eyes. I know I did."

"Probably just your overactive imagination. No more bedtime stories for you."

They all went into their respective tents.

Cameron sat amongst her blankets and thought. He'd be coming in anytime now, wanting to know her answer, and she still wasn't quite sure what to tell him.

House grabbed Wilson's sleep mask and said, "Mine."

"Fine, we'll take turns with it."

"No, mine."

"Whatever. Good night House."

"Night Wilson."

After Wilson was asleep and snoring, House left the tent and went over to Cameron's.

A/N: Ok, so I know some of you are Hameron fans and some aren't, so I'm going to do a sort of choose your own adventure for the next chapter, which hopefully will be up in a few days. If you want them to do it, read chapter 9. If you don't, read chapter 10. The way I've planned it, it won't interfere with the telling of the rest of the story and the ends of both chapters will be the same, so you won't miss out on anything by reading just one or the other, so next chapter-choose your poison!


	9. you can leave now

A/N: Please forgive me if this is bad. It's my first shot at writing this kind of stuff, and I think I did terribly, so please be kind in your reviews. To be honest, I'd much rather read it than write it. I've changed the rating to M, just in case, but I don't think it's all that graphic. Don't own anything and here it is!

**Chapter 9: You can leave now**

Cameron sat thinking in her tent, expecting House any minute. She had mulled things over in her head for hours it seemed, and had come up with one conclusion: that he was using her. She had just made up her mind to turn him down when a thought occurred to her.

"_Who says I can't use him too?_"

That thought made her do a 180. He'd get his all right, and she'd get hers too. The idea of using him for sex appealed to her, and instead of dreading his arrival, she began anticipating it.

The flap of her tent lifted and there he was. He clambered in and sat down across from her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," she replied.

"I wouldn't use you, ya know."

"No, I don't know, but I've made up my mind."

"So…?" He eyed her meaningfully.

She took a deep breath as though she were about to say something, and grabbed him, smashing her mouth against his.

She pulled away from him as quickly, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer need she felt and felt from him. He looked surprised, but recovered quickly, and reached for her. She leaned out of reach, catching her breath, and said forcefully, "Strip."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yea, it's a yes." She grinned. "Now shut up and strip."

He complied, and she took the opportunity to take off her own clothing.

They stared at one another for a moment and then the primal need took over.

Then the last bit of rationality in her took over.

"The condom," she managed to gasp out, pulling herself from him.

"It's back in Wilson's tent. In my jacket pocket."

"Never mind. I'm on the pill anyway," she said quickly, and jumped him, eager to feel him and to have him feel her.

Through it all, Cameron managed to take control. She surprised herself. She had never been one to take the lead, but her earlier thoughts gave her the courage to take charge.

She told him where to touch and kiss her, and ignored him completely when he told her to do anything, choosing when she would give a little of what he gave her.

It felt good. And not just the sex itself, but being in control. She had never felt totally in control of anything, especially professionally.

When the time for foreplay had ended, she forced him down, gently, and positioned herself on top of him. She started slowly and worked up a faster rhythm, timed to their harsh breathing.

A little voice in the back of her head, the rational part of her that had been pushed away, made itself heard and reminded her that there were people nearby who would hear a climax, if they hadn't heard their moaning already.

She was close and so was he, so thinking quickly, she clamped a hand over his mouth and grabbed his hand and put it over hers.

She was glad she did it, because she came hard and made noise to match it, and so did he. She knew Wilson had his earplugs, so she wasn't worried about him, but Foreman and Chase, she knew, had left theirs in the car.

She collapsed in a heap on top of him and just breathed and listened to his heartbeat. It was a lovely sound, and she could have listened all night long, but she had promised herself that if she was a one night stand to him, then he was one to her. A shame too, since it had been, quite honestly, the best she'd ever had.

With an effort, she rolled off of him, and turned her body away to put her clothes back on.

"You can leave now."

"Huh?" He felt for his clothes and pulled them on, giving her a quizzical expression, which she couldn't see in the dark.

"Well, it's over. You can go."

"You don't want to talk about it, relive every minute?"

"Nope. It was just one time sex."

"Alison, it doesn't have to be. I don't want it to be."

"I don't know that for sure. You can go, House."

If she had seen his face, she would have seen a mixture of shock, amusement, and if she had looked hard, a touch of hurt and disappointment.

"Good night then Cameron."

"Good night."

He was halfway out the tent, when she called him back.

"House?"

"Yea?"

"No one hears about this…ever."

"You regret it already?"

"There's nothing to say about it. It happened. Good night."

After he left, she cried. She had been so cold, colder than she thought she'd ever been, and certainly more than she'd intended. She hadn't meant to. She had been afraid of being used and she'd gone too far to keep from getting hurt.

So far, in fact, that it had come full circle, and she'd been hurt anyway-by herself no less. He had practically said he wanted a relationship. Maybe she did mean more to him than she'd thought-if he was being honest. Knowing House, it could all be a cruel prank.

"_Yes, that's it-it's all a prank…he doesn't care about me at all._"

As soon as she thought this, she had doubts; it was all just so confusing. She needed more time to think about everything, get it all straight in her head.

She knew one thing though, she'd been harsh, and it called for an apology. First thing in the morning, she'd pull him aside and apologize, explain her thinking.

To get her mind off of the mess she'd created, she felt the makeshift bandage on her calf. It felt stiff with blood.

"_Can't believe we didn't pack a first aid kit_."

She smiled at the memory of earlier that day. All of them standing around her, dumbstruck, and House saving the day, so to speak.

He'd taken care of her. That much had been genuine. It gave him a point in the sincerity category, but it wasn't enough to fully convince her that he was serious about her. She sighed, and lay down to go to sleep, to just forget it all for the rest of the night.

In the darkness, she couldn't see the black form outside her tent. That is, until it was too late.

It came in quietly and quickly, and shoved a hot, sweaty, clawed hand over her mouth, smothering her screams. It smelled of earth, mold, and damp, and was bent over inside the confines of the tent. All she could think was:

"_It's real. The Jersey Devil is real_."

And it had her. The blood. She'd wiped her bloody hand on the grass during their hike. It must have followed the scent, and, thinking her weak, had decided to take her.

She found the strength to kick out at it, and it made a low growl and head-butted her.

Everything went black.

House, meanwhile had gone back to his tent, greeted by Wilson's snoring. He slumped on the ground and replayed the whole scene between him and Cameron in his head. She hadn't been herself. That was for sure. During the sex, it had been nice to see her like that. Not something he was accustomed to, but it was a welcome change.

"_She should be more assertive like that at work, the guys wouldn't know what hit them_."

Still, she had, if truth be told, hurt him in the end. She had just been so, so…icy.

"_Couldn't be the sex. I'm awesome in bed…she was unsure about whether or not I was using her, she made that clear, so….maybe she was pulling the same with me…I'm a one night he had meant what he said, about it not having to be a one time thing. It was up to her though, and he'd wait for her, as long as it took for her to be convinced of his intentions._

He looked in disgust at Wilson, and yanked the frilly sleep mask off his face.

"I told you this was mine," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down as Wilson had the ear plugs in and apparently could sleep through a nuclear war.

He groped around in the dark for his own ear plugs and jammed them in his ears, sighing in relief as Wilson's snoring was reduced to a dull drone. He could deal with that.

He settled in to sleep and tried not to think about Cameron. He was blissfully unaware, as was everyone else, when she was taken away to the lair of the Jersey Devil.

A/N: AHHH!!! It's done and it was bad!! I apologize over and over for its yuckyness. Please R&R and resist the temptation to flame this chapter. I'm doing that on my own. :P


	10. i just don't know

A/N: Ok, so here's the non-semi-smutty chapter. The ending's basically the same as chapter 9, as well as other bits and pieces throughout, and that's really all there is to say. Don't own nothin, and here it is!

**Chapter 10: I just don't know  
**

Cameron sat thinking in her tent, expecting House any minute. She had mulled things over in her head for hours it seemed, and had come up with one conclusion: that he was using her.

Once that thought entered her head, it stuck there, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. And even if she did, she wasn't sure she could live with herself.

It was all or nothing. If she didn't mean anything more to him, then…well, nothing.

The flap of her tent lifted and there he was. He clambered in and sat down across from her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," she replied.

"I wouldn't use you, ya know."

"No, I don't know, but I've made up my mind."

"So…?" He eyed her meaningfully.

"I just can't. That's all there is to it. I just…can't. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am. It's not like I can honestly say I don't want to, but I need more than tonight, and I need to know for sure that I have that, and you telling me just doesn't cut it. So, just leave, ok? There's nothing else to say."

"It wouldn't have to just be a one-time thing, Alison. I don't want it to be."

"I don't know that! Don't you get that? You jerk people around all the time, and you just expect me to take your word for it?! I can't do that, I won't." She turned away from him and lay on her side, signaling a definite end to the conversation.

If she had seen his face, she would have seen a mixture of shock, amusement, and if she had looked hard, a touch of hurt and disappointment.

"Good night then Cameron."

"Good night," she said harshly.

He was halfway out the tent, when she called him back.

"House?"

"Yea?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"I was just gonna say, no one hears about any of this. I mean it. It'll ruin the whole trip."

"Not a problem." And then he was gone.

After she was sure he was out of earshot, she cried. She had been so cold, colder than she thought she'd ever been, and certainly more than she'd intended. She hadn't meant to. She had been afraid of being used and she'd gone too far to keep from getting hurt.

So far, in fact, that it had come full circle, and she'd been hurt anyway-by herself no less. He had practically said he wanted a relationship. Maybe she did mean more to him than she'd thought-if he was being honest. Knowing House, it could all be a cruel prank.

"_Yes, that's it-it's all a prank…he doesn't care about me at all._"

As soon as she thought this, she had doubts; it was all just so confusing. She needed more time to think about everything, get it all straight in her head.

She knew one thing though, she'd been harsh, and it called for an apology. First thing in the morning, she'd pull him aside and apologize, explain her thinking.

To get her mind off of the mess she'd created, she felt the makeshift bandage on her calf. It felt stiff with blood.

"_Can't believe we didn't pack a first aid kit_."

She smiled at the memory of earlier that day. All of them standing around her, dumbstruck, and House saving the day, so to speak.

He'd taken care of her. That much had been genuine. It gave him a point in the sincerity category, but it wasn't enough to fully convince her that he was serious about her. She sighed, and lay down to go to sleep, to just forget it all for the rest of the night.

In the darkness, she couldn't see the black form outside her tent. That is, until it was too late.

It came in quietly and quickly, and shoved a hot, sweaty, clawed hand over her mouth, smothering her screams. It smelled of earth, mold, and damp, and was bent over inside the confines of the tent. All she could think was:

"_It's real. The Jersey Devil is real_."

And it had her. The blood. She'd wiped her bloody hand on the grass during their hike. It must have followed the scent, and, thinking her weak, had decided to take her.

She found the strength to kick out at it, and it made a low growl and head-butted her.

Everything went black.

House, meanwhile had gone back to his tent, greeted by Wilson's snoring. He slumped on the ground and replayed the whole scene between him and Cameron in his head. She hadn't been herself. That was for sure. He was sure she would cave and say yes.

"_I know she has the hots for me. It's only natural._"

Still, she had, if truth be told, hurt him in the end. She had just been so, so…icy. And tough. Again, not like her at all. She'd stood up to him, and it was a bit of a turn on. If only she'd act like that more often. That was how she could get her way at work. Assertiveness, not manipulation. He decided to tell her that when she'd calmed down.

Still, he had meant what he said, about it not having to be a one time thing. It was up to her though, and he'd wait for her, as long as it took for her to be convinced of his intentions.

He looked in disgust at Wilson, and yanked the frilly sleep mask off his face.

"I told you this was mine," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down as Wilson had the ear plugs in and apparently could sleep through a nuclear war.

He groped around in the dark for his own ear plugs and jammed them in his ears, sighing in relief as Wilson's snoring was reduced to a dull drone. He could deal with that.

He settled in to sleep and tried not to think about Cameron. He was blissfully unaware, as was everyone else, when she was taken away to the lair of the Jersey Devil.

A/N: Sorry this one's shorter than chapter 9. There wasn't much else to tell. Please R&R and I hoped this whole chapter split worked out ok. I was just testing the waters.


	11. not a fan of dark meat

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with this. Please continue to bear with me through my writing experiments and all that good stuff. You're all wonderful and I'm lucky to have you as readers. I'm all done gushing now, on with the show! (No ownership).

**Chapter 11: not a fan of dark meat**

House was rudely awakened out of a nice non-Cameron related dream by someone shaking him.

He lifted the sleep mask from his eyes and found Wilson leaning over him, looking frantic.

"I didn't touch that damned book, I swear it," he murmured groggily.

"It's not the book. It's Cameron. She's gone."

He sat upright, any thought of going back to sleep and kicking Wilson out of the tent shoved aside.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean gone, as in not here! And there's hoofprints leading away from her tent!"

"Hoofprints?! Are we looking for Seabiscuit or Black Beauty?"

"House, think about it, it's the Jersey Devil!"

House scoffed. "Do I have to reiterate that there's no such thing?" But he sounded unsure, even to himself. He recalled that first night when he had seen the tail disappearing in the bushes.

He got up as quickly as he could and stomped out of the tent, where Chase and Foreman were already waiting, looking worried.

He went to her tent and looked inside. It smelled of earth. The hoofprints were there too all right, leading away from the campsite into the underbrush.

"Quit standing around like morons, and let's go already! Come on, we're wasting time."

Foreman and Chase focused on him. "Aren't we going to call the police?" Chase asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, you idiot. What would we say? That the Jersey Devil kidnapped Cameron? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"You believe it now?" Wilson asked quietly.

"I think I have to. It makes sense. She was hurt. Predators prey on the weak ones first. It probably followed the scent of her blood here." He didn't add that he'd seen it lurking around the campsite.

"Well, we can't go after it ourselves." Foreman broke in suddenly.

"Why not? We have a gun so we can blast its brains out when we find it. What the hell's wrong with all of you? We don't know what it's going to do to her, or how much time she's got left. We need to go NOW!"

That seemed to spur them into action. They grabbed their packs and the gear and met back at the firepit.

"Anyone know how to track?" House asked.

"I do…sort of. I used to be a Boy Scout," Wilson put in.

House rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Really? I'm shocked."

Wilson gave him a look. "It was a while ago, but I'll give it a shot."

"I'll help you. I was a Boy Scout too," Foreman said.

House raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm shocked." This time he was serious.

"I wasn't always a car thief," Foreman shot back.

"Looks like it took her that way, from the direction of these prints."

"Then let's go," House said and they started off, House in the lead, Chase behind him, then Foreman, and Wilson bringing up the rear.

"You know, no one's ever found the Devil's cave," Wilson said as they followed the print trail.

"Well, we'll be the first," House said confidently. "And do you mean, no one's found it or no one's made it back once they found it?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm hoping for the former."

They trekked for awhile and then the trail went cold.

"Well that was good while it lasted. Come on Boy Scouts, next step!" House ordered.

"Well, no more prints, but the brush is broken going that way and everything's flattened. Looks like it was dragging her," Foreman said.

"I can't believe you were a Boy Scout." House shook his head.

"Just shut up. And you're lucky I was."

They continued on and Chase piped up, "Are we going to rest or stop for…well I guess it's brunch?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Chase, clear the wombats out of your head and think. We're on a bit of a time constraint here! And besides, we can eat cereal while we walk."

That said, Chase pulled out bags of cereal and passed them down the line.

"Please tell me you're dropping M&Ms again Chase," Wilson said.

"I am."

"Good."

They munched their cereal while they walked, House dropping cereal pieces as they did.

"You don't need to do that House. Chase is dropping M&Ms."

"I don't want the cereal. Just the marshmallows."

"I'll eat it," Chase offered.

"You have enough."

Chase glared.

"Must I remind you what happens if you keep that up?"

The glare lessened in intensity, but didn't vanish.

"Why do you suddenly care so much anyway?" Chase asked a moment later.

House stopped so suddenly that Chase bumped into him and so on down the line.

He turned slowly and looked Chase square in the face.

"Let's get one thing straight. She is my responsibility, whether I like it or not. All of you are. I'm the reason Cuddy made us do this. So, we are getting her back, no matter what it takes. I'd be doing the same thing if it was any of the rest of you, got it?"

Chase looked taken aback, he swallowed and nodded. "_That doesn't sound like House_," he thought. "_Maybe he does give a damn about us, after all. Cameron, at any rate_."

"Good." House turned around and continued walking. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm going to hire a new immunologist."

"_That sounds like House_," Chase thought.

"Wilson," House called over his shoulder. "You're the Pine Barrens expert here, how big is this place?"

"I'm not really sure, but it's big."

"Great. And I suppose there isn't one particular area where this thing would hide out?"

"We just have to follow the trail. That's really about all we can do, since local authorities are out of the question. Should I call Cuddy?"

"Hell no. What could she do anyway?"

"She'd probably like to know."

"Too bad. I'll tell her after this is all over. Remind her that she's the one who made us all do this."

"Because of you," Foreman reminded him.

House didn't reply. His shoulders stiffened, but other than that, he gave no sign he'd even heard.

They walked along until it got too dark to see the trail, and House crashed where he stood.

"Guess we're stopping here for the night," Wilson said, putting his pack down.

"Did any of you pack night-vision goggles by any chance?" House asked.

They shook their heads.

"Then we're done for the night." He sighed. He would have gone all night, despite the angry protests his leg was making. Every wasted hour, every minute, could mean the difference between life and death for Cameron.

It hit him then. He did care. A lot. Not just because of what he'd told Chase, but more than that. He wanted her back. To convince her he was for real, that he did want something with her. And even the thought of never getting the chance was a feeling akin to death.

That, and there was no way in hell he was going to hire a new immunologist. He hated hiring, and he didn't want another one. He wanted her.

He snapped out of his reverie and barked at Chase. "Make with the cereal already. My sugar rush is wearing off!"

Chase passed out more bags of Lucky Charms, and they began eating in the twilight.

"Did you pack the flashlight Wilson?"

"Yes, and no you can't have it."

"Well, break it out. It's gonna get darker here real soon. I don't want to accidentally eat a piece of actual cereal."

"Yea, that would be a tragedy," Wilson said dryly, and pulled out the flashlight, turned it on, and shone it around their makeshift camp.

"We should probably sleep in shifts," Foreman said practically.

"Chase first shift, Foreman, second, I'll take third, Wilson, you can have fourth."

They finished their cereal and Chase took the bags and stuffed them back in his pack.

Wilson said, "We should get some sleep, get our strength back so we can make an early start in the morning."

"Good idea," Foreman agreed, stretching out on the ground.

House just sat, dreading the cold hard ground. "Anyone bring a blanket or anything?"

"I have one," Chase said. "Why?"

"I need it."

"Again, why?"

"None of your business."

"Then, no. I think I'll use it."

Wilson leaned over and whispered something to Chase. His eyes grew wide and without another word, he pulled the folded up blanket out and handed it over to his boss.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Chase said, surprised to hear that word coming from House.

They were just settling down, Chase in charge of the flashlight, when a piercing scream cut through the air. They all sat up.

"What was that?" Foreman asked.

"The Devil," Wilson said, his voice shaking.

They huddled closer together instinctively, no one making a sound.

The ear splitting noise called again, closer this time, and all shivered.

"Chase, shine the flashlight," House ordered, angry at how frightened he sounded.

Chase shone it around and came upon a pair of red eyes, shining in the beam of the light, looking out from the bushes.

"I-it's over t-t-there."

"Don't make eye c-contact," Foreman said.

None of them could take their eyes off it, however. It just watched them not moving.

"Shouldn't we go after it?" Wilson whispered.

No one moved.

"If you guys won't, I will." And Wilson took off towards it. It ran off, Wilson in hot pursuit.

"Idiot. We can't split up. Foreman, go with him, and keep talking so we can keep track of you," House ordered, grabbing the flashlight from Chase and tossing it to Foreman.

"Shouldn't I take the gun?"

"No, we need it alive so we can track it to its lair."

Foreman ran after Wilson without another word.

"Foreman!" House called after a moment.

"We're gaining on it!"

"Can you see Wilson?"

"Yea, and he sees it," Foreman yelled back.

There was a yell of surprise.

"Foreman?"

"I'm down. I tripped on something. Wilson's still after it though. I can see him with the light."

"Dammit. It's splitting them up on purpose. Wilson!?"

Wilson's voice came somewhere far to their left.

"I can't run anymore. I've lost it. I'm not sure.." He sounded out of breath.

There was another yell, this one of pain, followed by another.

"It scratched me!" Wilson sounded terrified. There was the sound of a struggle and another scream from the Devil, which was followed by a cry from Wilson, which was cut off.

"Chase, stay close, and grab the extra packs. Foreman! Shine the light up so we can find you!"

The light shot up like a beacon, and the two headed towards it.

When they found him, Foreman was sitting on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Chase asked.

"I'm bleeding. I don't know if it scratched me or what, but never mind that, it got Wilson. It took him."

"Divide and conquer. It's picking us off one by one. We must be on the right track to its cave," House said, eyes on the spot ahead of Foreman where the struggle had taken place.

"He put up a fight, but it hit him in the head, hard, and it dragged him off," Foreman explained.

"You were hurt though, Foreman. Why didn't it take you instead of Wilson?" Chase asked.

"Because Wilson posed the more immediate threat. It took precedence over weakness. Or maybe it just isn't a fan of dark meat," House thought out loud.

"Can you just shut up for 5 minutes?!" Foreman asked.

"Don't feel left out. Now that you're hurt, you'll be next. It'll smell the blood."

Foreman sighed in defeat. "I know."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so. It's not serious or anything. I wish we had a first aid kit though. I'm bleeding more than I'd like."

House reached over and ripped Chase's sleeve for another bandage, eliciting a sigh from Chase.

"Will you not be satisfied until you've ruined all my shirts?"

"Not until I've wrecked every single one."

The three dropped where they sat. House pulled the blanket out and laid it on the ground. Then he fished around for the sleep mask, but kept the ear plugs put away.

"Chase, you're still on first shift. Wake Foreman at midnight."

"Got it. Is that mask pink?"

"It's Wilson's, technically. He'd want me to use it in his absence. We leave at first light."

And with that, they all tried to relax, Chase shining the light around every so often, just in case.

**A/N: So, there it is, 2 down, 3 to go. PLEASE R&R!! It keeps me going! I have no idea when next chapter will be up, because I'm doing terrible in chemistry and need to focus on it for a bit. Lemme know how y'all feel about a sequel to this, cause I've got an idea if the demand is there. Thank you much!**


	12. is this your first sunrise?

A/N: All right all you wonderful people, looks like chem is a lost cause for the moment, so I'm updating a tad bit earlier than planned. All the better, I suppose. Writing helps de-stress me. Enjoy, and I wish I did, but I don't own anything.

**Chapter 12: Is this your first sunrise?**

Robert Chase was dreaming. He was in the conference room with Foreman and Cameron. Cameron was charting, her hand positioned in such a way that he could see the diamond ring sparkle on her finger, catching the sunlight coming in through the window.

Foreman was writing on the whiteboard, despite the warnings that he had had not to. He was clearly thinking about something. Chase himself was sitting with a crossword looking from one to the other. Cameron caught his eye and smiled. He felt himself smiling back.

Foreman stepped away from the whiteboard. It contained a list of symptoms. House's symptoms. Everything that was wrong with the man's personality, from egotism to sheer insensitivity, it was all there.

"Well, differential diagnosis, people!" Dream Foreman barked.

"He's an ass. Simple diagnosis," Dream Chase said.

"Yes, but why?" Dream Foreman asked.

"Combination of things, really, I think. Bad childhood, failed relationships, the list goes on."

"I think you're right Chase. And treatments? Anything at all we can do to at least lessen the symptoms?"

"Well, Cameron for one, although I haven't noticed much change yet…"

"Change takes time," Dream Cameron spoke up. "And I'm not a cure. I'm not out to change him anyway."

"I have it." Dream Chase said confidently. "The solution is…"

Chase was awakened by House's cane poking him in the stomach.

"Cut that out!"

"Rise and shine sleeping ugly, we gotta hit the trail, such as it is."

It occurred to Chase that the sun was just starting to rise, the first of pink and orange beginning to tint the sky.

"Is this your first sunrise?" He asked cheekily.

"Shut up and wake Foreman. Amazingly, he's made it through the night."

Chase yawned and gently nudged Foreman awake.

"_What a weird dream. Was Cameron engaged to House?! Ugh. Wonder what my brilliant solution was. Perfect timing with the wake-up call._"

Aloud he asked Foreman, "Can you walk?"

"Yea, it's doing a lot better."

"Good. Cereal?"

"Sure."

"Hey don't forget me. I'm the brains of this operation. I need my sugar and empty calories."

Chase handed out bags of cereal and they were about to start out, when House stopped them.

"One minute. Foreman, against all odds, you're still here, but realistically that won't last. I'll be stuck with the wombat and I'm pretty sure he was never a boy scout."

"Are you saying you want me to teach you how to track?"

"Might be useful. I have my own method, naturally, but yours has brought us this far."

Foreman grinned, a bit smugly. "It's easy. All you need to do in this case is follow the trail. There's broken brush, flattening of ground, and there's even still tracks here and there."

"That's it?!"

"That's it."

"Can we just rewind a bit so I can say that I don't need your help at all because even a child could figure that out?"

"I was a child when I learned it."

"Let's go. We're wasting time." And without another word, House took off. Foreman grinned that smug grin at Chase and followed.

"Aren't you scared?" Chase asked as he walked side by side with Foreman.

"Yea, but it's inevitable. Besides, I trust you guys to find us."

"You trust House?!"

"Yea, I mean he got up at sunrise to get started. I never thought I'd see that. Plus, he's stubborn as hell. He won't quit until he succeeds."

"I suppose. I'm afraid. I mean, for all of us. We have no idea what we're getting into really. We were just supposed to be doing stupid activities out of a book for a week."

"Maybe this is the best kind of learning we can have, Chase. I mean, look at us. We're working together, sharing thoughts, helping each other. That's what being a team is all about."

"I guess."

"We'll come out ok. We've faced a lot as a team, and this is just another one of those things."

"Yea, a thing that can kill us."

"I don't know. A lot of people have wanted to kill House, one tried. And he got through it. And we were with him."

Each was silent for a moment, until House's voice broke into their thoughts.

"Quit lagging behind. I've been without coffee for two days. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"_Nice try,_" Chase thought. "_I know this goes deeper than coffee._" Again, he thought about the dream. He couldn't get it out of his head, entirely. Cameron's ring and his solution were sticking in his brain.

"So we are looking for a cave? We're sure about that?" Foreman asked.

"That's what Wilson said…I think. Get his book out Chase. He would've packed it for sure."

Chase opened Wilson's pack and pulled the book out, flipping through it while he walked.

"Yep. It's right here. Cave."

"Any other details?"

"Nope. Apparently the author couldn't find it either."

"_Nobody's_ found it," House reminded them.

"Well, that makes me feel more confident of our success," Chase said, replacing the book.

"I didn't say no one would _ever_ find it, just that no one has _yet_."

"Quit arguing, you guys." Foreman leaned over and said quietly to Chase, "Will you be all right with him after it takes me?"

"I'm gonna have to be. He annoys the hell out of me, but we need to help each other out. That's the thing I noticed in the book. Some of these people, like the author, were basically on their own. You can't do something like this on your own. Being with an ass is better than being on my own."

"I can hear you, ya know. I hear everything."

Chase made a gesture behind House's back.

"I can see everything too. And believe me, if I didn't think you were right about not being alone, the Jersey Devil would be the least of your worries."

Chase swallowed nervously. "_Gotta focus on the task at hand. I need to find my friends, not be at war with my boss. It's a losing battle anyway._"

The time passed slowly. There were intervals where more cereal was eaten, Foreman and Chase continuously stepping on House's discarded cereal pieces.

"It's following us you know. Tracking us."

Foreman and Chase looked around cautiously at House's words.

"How do you know?" Foreman asked.

"I told you, I can hear everything. It's pretty stealthy, but it breathes loud."

"You hear it _breathe_?!" Chase was surprised.

"Yea, you just need to Listen."

"I am listening. I don't hear anything but birds."

"Not listen, you idiot. Listen. Block everything else out. Concentrate. Keep the object in your mind. Listen for it."

Chase gave it a shot. He slowed his pace a bit, blocked out the birds, the rustling of the wind, everything. He waited. And he Heard it. Breathing, low and raspy.

"I hear it. I can actually hear it. It's behind us and to the left. It doubled back and it's staying downwind. It's hunting us." He shivered.

"Congratulations. You've learned to Listen. Maybe you're not such a lost cause after all."

House had taught him something. Something not related to work. That gave Chase reason to pause. Was that a moment between them? Well, it was something. He shrugged to himself and broke out into a trot to catch up with Foreman.

At twilight they stopped and made camp.

"We're stopping kind of early," Chase pointed out.

"I'm tired. Aren't you? We aren't going to be much use to them half dead."

"_And you're just now figuring this out, Dr. Sunrise?_" Chase thought. He kept his mouth shut though.

"Where is it?" Foreman asked. There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"It's over there, next to that clump of junipers."

Foreman looked in the direction House was looking. It was there all right, not making much of an effort to stay hidden. Even from a distance, it looked huge. Not so much tall, although it was about 9 feet. It looked strong. It was basically a hulking mass of muscle with a head. Its tail swished back and forth, and as Foreman looked, the Devil turned in his direction and looked him square in the eye.

He found he couldn't break eye contact right away, and when he did, it was only with a large amount of willpower. He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Chase peered at him, concern showing on his face.

"Foreman? You ok?"

"I saw them. It looked in my eyes, and I saw them…in its cave. I saw what it saw."

House was next to him in a second.

"And? Are they ok?" He was practically nose to nose to Foreman.

"They're bound, hanging from vine in the cave, deep in, there was hardly any light. They looked pretty beaten up. They're alive though…I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean, I'm not sure. I couldn't tell if they were breathing…wait…they were alive. I saw Cameron shiver and Wilson moved his head."

House leaned back and sighed with relief.

"Does it say anything in the book about eye contact?"

"Not that I saw," Chase said.

"Cool."

"Not cool. It was awful," Foreman corrected. "Plus, now I know what I have to look forward to."

There was silence.

"Well, good night!" House said. "Chase, wake me at midnight-ish for my watch. Foreman...I'll see you when I…we save the day."

Chase clapped Foreman on the shoulder. "We'll find it. Never doubt that."

"I don't."

They settled down for the night, and it was nearly midnight, when Chase felt his eyes growing heavy, that the Devil strode into their makeshift camp, tail swishing, cloven hooves sinking into the soft earth.

It dealt Chase a blow to the head that sent him crashing to the ground and almost in the same second, gave Foreman a similar blow, and dragged him off through the trees.

**A/N: Ugh, talk about an anti-climax. Sorry about that. It had to happen fast. The Devil is a centuries old hunter after all. No big fight scenes this round. Please R&R.**


	13. you're aiming at my head!

A/N: Holy cow, I have time today!! Miracles do happen! Ok, without further ado, chapter 13. (I own nothing).

**Chapter 13: you're aiming at my head!**

Chase came to and rubbed his head. It was dawn. He was flat out on the ground, the flashlight still on and beside him. The batteries had died. The dull throbbing pain in his head reminded him of last night's events.

Foreman was gone. And he hadn't done a thing about it. He should've done something…anything. He hadn't even paying close attention. He shook his head to clear it and glanced over at House.

House was still fast asleep, curled up in Chase's blanket, oblivious to what had occurred. The ridiculous sleep mask covered his face, obscuring the rays of the morning sun.

Chase's eyes fell on the cane laying on the ground near his boss. Payback. He picked it up and jabbed unceremoniously at House's ribs.

A hand reached out immediately and grabbed the cane.

"Do that again and I won't held responsible for my actions. What time is it?" He sat up, removing the mask and stuffing it in his pocket.

"I'm not sure. The sun's up anyhow. Foreman's gone. It took him last night, around midnight."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure you did everything you could…were very brave, risking life and limb, blah blah blah, now make with the marshmallows and let's move out."

"Actually, I didn't and I wasn't. I wasn't even paying close attention. It brained me on the head and took him." Chase sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"And now you feel guilty as hell, right?"

"Something like that."

"You should. You were on guard. I mean, he was going to get taken anyway, but you could have done _something_."

"Wow, you always know exactly what to say."

"It's a gift. Now, let's get out of here."

They started out, Chase following a bit slower than he had yesterday.

House stopped and faced him.

"This isn't going to help them, you know."

"I can't help it."

"Well, try harder. We both know I can't do stuff like this, so I'm not going to try."

"I wish you would."

"Will it make you move faster?"

"Yes."

House ran a hand over his face and sighed. He took a deep breath and mumbled something that was barely audible.

"What was that?" Chase could feel the hint of a grin forming on his face.

The mumble came again, a tiny bit louder.

"Sorry?" Chase put a hand to his ear.

"I said….itisn'tyourfaultquitblamingyourselfthere'snothingyoucouldhavedone."

"Could you…I don't know…_pause _between words?"

"No. And no more repeats. Ever. If you didn't get it, that's your problem."

"I'll take it then. Let's go kick some Devil ass."

They began walking again, Chase dropping M&Ms and House dropping cereal pieces.

"Wilson told me about…well about what happened to you when you were a kid."

"Am I actually hearing you trying to start a conversation about something that's none of your business?"

"Yes."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because it might help you to talk. You obviously still have issues about it."

"I asked you for a blanket. Anyone could have."

"And I wasn't going to give it to you…until Wilson told me."

"So then you felt sorry for me."

"Something like that, yea."

"Wilson needs to keep his mouth shut."

"So…?"

"So what? What do you want me to say, that my father damaged me emotionally forever, and made it so that I'm dependent upon your blanket to get any sleep out here?"

"Are you?"

"Are you a shrink? Cause if you are, you're an awful one."

"Don't evade my question."

"It helps. I don't like the feeling of the hard ground beneath me when I sleep. It brings back memories. You have no idea what it was like, and I can't imagine you ever will. Happy?"

"Somewhat. What kind of memories?"

"The bad kind that won't go away. You push them back into the recesses of your mind, but they don't stay there."

"I have memories like that."

"Of what, second place in horseback riding competitions?"

"No, of drunken rages in front of me and my sisters, family pictures smashing. I still can't stand the sound of breaking glass. I remember running away a lot. Just hiding and covering my ears, crying and wanting the earth to just swallow me up."

"Oh, great, you're sharing. Now I suppose I have to."

"That is generally the next step in conversations like these."

"Will you ever leave me alone about this topic if I don't respond?"

"Never."

"I remember the cold mostly, the endless depths of black. My mind used to wander about what was out there. Moving around, you pick up some of the local lore. When you're a kid, those things get to you. And the noises. The howls, the insects, and things I probably could never identify."

Chase nodded, understandingly. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel better, talking about things a bit?"

"For sure. In fact, I wanna hug you and never let go. Hold me."

Chase rolled his eyes, and ignored the comment.

They continued walking, their pace a bit slower, as House's leg was bothering him more than usual.

"You ok?"

"I'm groovy."

"You're slowing down."

"You're stating the obvious."

"Just checking. I don't want you to collapse or anything." He snickered.

House was about to reply, when his breath caught in his throat and he was hurled upward.

A rope, made of vine, was tied around his ankle and he was now hanging upside-down seven feet in the air.

Chase's eyes went wide. "The Devils's doing?"

"Duh. Now, are you going to just stand there gaping, or are you going to get me down?"

"I guess this means we're getting close to the cave. It wouldn't have traps set up otherwise."

"Again, obvious. Now shut up and get me down."

"With what, I don't have a pocket knife or anything to cut the rope." Chase smiled in spite of himself. It was a funny picture, his jerk boss hanging by one foot from a tree, murder in his blue eyes.

Then the metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head.

"I know what I can use," He thought out loud. He reached into House's pocket and pulled out Wilson's gun.

"NO!! You probably couldn't shoot a pea shooter much less a gun. Forget it."

"There's no other way. Although I could always leave you hanging and go save the day myself."

"No. I don't want Cameron to think-," He cut himself off and looked furious for a moment.

Chase's face lit up once more. "Don't want her to what?"

"Shoot me down then, and try not to kill me."

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say."

"On second thought, you can kill me. Feel free."

"I don't wanna kill you, I wanna know what you were going to say. Tell me, and I'll get you down."

If looks could kill, Chase's heart would have stopped on the spot.

"I don't want her to think I don't care. That I gave up."

"You're not. You're hanging from a tree. Not really your fault."

"You always know exactly what to say, Dr. Chase. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Get me down-now."

"Right-o boss man." Chase took aim carefully, taking his time.

"You're aiming at my head, you moron."

"Right, sorry."

"And the safety is still on. Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No, was it that obvious?"

"Not at all. Have you ever touched a gun before?"

"No, stop distracting me." His hand was shaking.

"You're not exactly inspiring confidence here."

"Quiet."

Chase took aim again and fired.

"You missed…by a mile at least."

"Now, who's stating the obvious?"

"We're going to be here all night. I know you wanted to be all cool by shooting me down, but you're just going to end up wasting bullets, which we need to kill that thing, if you will recall. Wilson just had that one clip. Think of something else."

"Ok, hang on. I think I have it." Chase braced a foot against the tree and pulled himself up. He climbed it in minutes and perched on the branch House was hanging from.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with? You're a better climber than you are shooter."

"Was that a compliment?"

"No, it was a statement. Anyone else would have made the same observation."

"I don't like climbing trees. I always used to when I was a kid, running away. It was a good hiding place. People usually didn't look up when they searched for me."

"Now what?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"You're my hero, you know that right?"

Chase sighed and racked his brain.

"Maybe I can…no that wouldn't work. This rope is thick. The Devil is quite the craftsman."

"Stop complimenting the Devil's handiwork, and think of something. We don't have all day!"

"Why don't you think of something?"

"Because all my blood is currently rushing to my head. Get me down!"

"Lemme see if I can undo this knot." He began fiddling with the rope, pulling at it. The movement caused the whole rope to bounce up and down.

"Are you _trying _to make me pass out?!"

"Well, you're not helping. I think it's coming loose."

The minutes ticked by as Chase worked on the knot. House felt himself yawning and beginning to doze off.

All of a sudden, the knot came undone, and unspun itself from around the tree branch, causing House to fall to the ground with a loud thud and many curses.

Chase leaned down and looked at him sprawled on the ground.

"Oops."

"OOPS?!"

"Oops." He climbed down quickly and offered his hand.

House glared daggers at him, but took the proffered hand and Chase hauled him up.

"Let's keep going, the trail's still here, and we know we're getting close." And he took off without another word to Chase.

They pressed on.

**A/N: I originally had another idea for this chapter, but the dialogue dragged on too long, so it's going to be a separate chapter, which is good if you're liking this, because it means an extra chapter. We are winding down, however. I'm roughly anticipating 3 more, possibly 4. So hang in there! **


	14. no way!

A/N: Hello, folks. I didn't forget to update. I was just figuring out for sure what I wanted to do for this chap and the next ones. Also, I got a bit sidetracked with Wedding Bell Blues…again. If you haven't checked it out, please do so. Here's Chapter 14.

**Chapter 14: no way!**

It was late afternoon. Chase was running out of M&Ms.

"I'm running out of M&Ms."

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you'd stop _eating_ them."

"Good point, but we're also running out of cereal."

"Wilson said we had a few boxes left, how could we be running out?"

"Most of it's back at the campsite. I just grabbed some. We left so fast…"

"It doesn't matter. We'll either make it there and get them out or die trying."

They trudged on, more cautious this time after the trap. They'd just passed a patch of trees when House felt the ground give way beneath him.

"_Dammit, not again_."

There was a splash, and he found himself at the bottom of a dug out pit, about ten feet or so down. There was muddy water, knee deep, on the bottom too, left over from a recent rain storm. He stood up, shaking off, and looked around. No way out.

"Chase!"

A blond head peered over the edge of the pit.

"The Devil again?"

"What do you think?!"

Chase laughed out loud. "You're covered in dirt and mud!"

"Get me out, idiot! Now!"

"You know this is just so funny! It's like karma or something, paying you back for my shirts, and everything else!"

House held up his cane. Chase grabbed the end to pull him out with, but as soon as he had it in his hand, House pulled on it, hard, sending Chase falling head-first into the muddy pit. He sat up, first wiping mud from his eyes, then his hands flew to his hair, trying to pull out the mud.

"How's that for payback?"

"Now, we're both down here."

"It was worth it. You look ridiculous."

"So do you. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Why me? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to rest. You can get us out. This is your fault, after all." House walked to the far side of the pit and leaned against the dirt wall.

"My fault?! How is it my fault? You pulled me down here!"

"Because you wouldn't shut up. I was forced to take measures. Now, use that thick head of yours and think."

"I've got an idea," Chase said after about a half-hour.

"Bout time."

"Just get over here. Ok, now, you're going to step in my hand and I'm going to boost you up, got it?"

"And you think that'll work?"

"It's all I got."

Chase cupped his hand and House stepped into it and Chase lifted up.

"Hurry up, I can't hold you."

"It's up there. It's pacing around the hole!" House could see it plain as day, a black hulking shape, part animal, part human, lurking about the pit, sniffing.

Chase backed away instinctively from the wall of the pit, his hand still holding House's foot. Of course, that arrangement didn't last and House lost his balance and hit the muddy water again.

"Nice one." He picked up a clump of mud and hurled it at Chase.

"Hey, cut it out. And I'm sorry, I panicked."

"Well, it can't get in here. If it did, it would be stuck too.""

"Yea, but, if it's up there, how are we going to get out?"

"Easy. We scare it off first."

"And we do that how? It's huge from I've read."

House pulled the gun out of his pocket. "Get me back up there, and don't back up this time."

They tried it again. House aimed the gun at the shape and shot. The resulting noise from the gun was followed by a yelp and a growl, then the sound of brush being torn away.

"Where'd the bullet hit?" Chase asked.

"Shoulder area. Not sure exactly since you moved and ruined my aim."

"Can you climb out? I can't hold you anymore."

House clambered out and Chase held out the cane. House took it and pulled him up. They glanced around. There was no sign of the Devil, but a trail of blood leading to the northeast.

They followed it for another hour and then Chase pointed off in the distance.

"There it is, at the bottom of that hill!"

"Is that _the_ cave, or _a _cave?"

"It's _the_ cave. The trail leads towards it."

"Yes, but then it ends at the bottom of the hill, and from the looks of it, heads back toward us."

"So it's what, stalking us?"

House drew the gun again, and clicked the safety off. "That's exactly what it's doing. Be prepared. It might jump us."

They proceeded slowly down the hill. "Where do you think it is?" Chase asked.

"Well, it's all open ground out here. I'd say it'd be over there to our left. It provides a better view of us and the cave."

"Any chance of you giving me the gun?"

"I'd sooner die than let you touch this gun after last time."

"Fair enough. I wish we had another gun."

"Well, we don't."

Chase pulled out the dead flashlight and held it at the ready.

"And you intend on doing what with that?"

"I don't know, I could throw it I guess. I just feel better holding onto something."

"Now, you really look stupid." The mud in Chase's hair had dried, leaving it sticking up in spiky tufts. Both were dirty and coated in mud.

"So do you."

"But I have the gun. You have a dead flashlight."

About halfway down the devil hit Chase like a stampeding bull. He saw it coming a fe seconds before it hit and threw the flashlight. It bounced off the Devil's back. It knocked Chase over and sent him rolling down the hill. Then it turned and faced House, growling in its throat.

"Is this the part where I say who you really are, take off your mask, and then you say, 'And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids?'"

The Devil screamed in response.

"Cause if I was going to give that a shot, I'd say Cuddy. This is a set-up to teach us teamwork, right?"

The Devil charged. House aimed for the middle of the head and shot once, twice, three times, four times…

The gun clicked.

"Oh, no way!" The Devil collided with him, and everything went black.

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffie! I'm cruel, I know. I'll update again ASAP. I'm still working on how I'm going to end this. I keep changing my mind.


	15. worship me as a god

A/N: I'm soo sorry to leave everyone hanging. I wasn't going to update til after Thanksgiving, but I felt bad and I have time. This will be the second to last chapter I believe, so enjoy!

**Chapter 15: worship me as a god**

When House woke up, he was hanging upside-down, again, from another vine rope. He twisted around to take stock. He was in the cave, Chase to his right, Foreman next to him, then Wilson, and Cameron. They all looked pretty bad, and he figured he more or less looked the same. They were all awake though, and looking back at him, except Cameron. Their hands were free, at least.

"Now what?" Chase asked.

"We wait here and then probably get gutted," House replied. "Cameron?" No answer.

"The glass is always half-full with you, isn't it," Wilson said quietly.

"Is everyone more or less ok?" House asked.

A chorus of quiet yes's greeted his ears, save one.

"You couldn't have brought another clip, could you Wilson?"

"I didn't _plan _on this!"

"Well, this gun's useless to us now." House pulled it out and tossed it across the cave.

"Hey, that's mine, and it wasn't cheap!"

"You won't be needing it anymore."

"So?"

The gun hit the floor of the cave and went off. The bullet whizzed past House's head and hit the wall of the other side of the cave.

"What the hell?!"

"There must have been a bullet stuck in the chamber," Foreman said matter-of-factly.

"You think?! Dammit, I just needed to get off one more shot!"

"Guess you should've held onto it," Wilson said with a sigh.

"Is that a tone of resignation I hear in your voice, Wilson?"

"I've been hanging here for what feels like years, I just want it all to end, one way or another."

Cameron woke up then and looked down the line.

"House….Chase, you found us."

"Yea, and a lot of good it's doing you, too," House replied. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a garbage truck."

"Hang in there…guess you don't have a choice."

He caught the glimmer of a grin on her face, and then turned to Chase.

"Chase…ideas."

"Fresh out."

"I have one."

Everyone turned to look at Foreman.

"If I can just reach my ankle, we'll be ok."

House raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. Foreman ignored it and stretched to reach his ankle. In a few minutes he had a small pistol in his hand, retrieved from an ankle holster.

"You have a gun?! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because, it was like you said House, we couldn't shoot him until we found the cave. I had to wait til you and Chase showed up, otherwise we would have been separated for awhile. It was prudent to wait til we were all together, so we could get out of this together."

"Good ol' Foreman, never forgetting why we're here in the first place. Teamwork. We get back, I swear, Cuddy's going down for this."

"Now we just have to wait til it gets back."

"House has to shoot him," Wilson said suddenly. "The book says the same person has shoot all 5 times."

Foreman handed the gun to Chase, who handed it to House.

They heard a scream then.

"Sounds like we won't have to wait very long," Chase said.

"Cameron, stay with us, talk to us," House called to her.

"I'm ok. Really. And thank you for the rescue, by the way."

"Some rescue. It isn't exactly going as planned," House replied.

"How did you plan it?"

"Well, basically, Chase gets taken by the Devil." "Of course," Chase muttered. "And then I find the cave, where the Devil is just about to eat everyone. I shoot Wilson's gun 5 times, the thing kicks the bucket, I get you all down, and you pledge your lives to me forever, and worship me as a god."

"Yea, that last part crossed the line from plan into fantasy," Wilson said.

"It was real in my head."

Another scream, closer this time.

"Here we go," House murmured.

The Devil appeared at the cave entrance. It screamed again, and walked up and down the line, avoiding standing in front of House.

"Anytime, House," Wilson said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can't get in a good shot. It needs to be more or less facing me."

The Devil stopped and swiped its clawed hand at Wilson. His left arm began to bleed.

"No time, just shoot!" Foreman yelled.

House took aim as best he could and fired a shot. It missed.

"_Ok, I have the angle, I think I can get it this time._"

Another shot, and a scream of agony from the Devil. It collapsed.

"Wilson, you ok?" Foreman asked.

"Yea, just a flesh wound." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Monty Python. We're still in trouble here," House reminded them.

"No, we're not," Chase piped up. "These knots are the same as the one that held your foot earlier. I can undo them." He began bending towards the ropes and working on them a little at a time.

"Now, this is teamwork," Wilson said. "We've really come a long way, I think."

"Wilson, necessity called for this. Who's to say we'd be like this under normal circumstances?" Cameron asked.

"As far as Lisa is concerned, you would be. I'm deeming this week…or however long we've been out here, a success."

Everyone cheered half-heartedly.

After a good 15 minutes, Chase was free. He tumbled to the ground, shielding his head from the floor of the cave.

"I can't quite reach you guys."

"Great," House muttered.

"Well, hang on." Chase dragged the Devil's body near Cameron, and climbed atop it.

"That's better."

He worked on Cameron's knots and eased her down to the ground. She collapsed in his arms and he felt hers go around him in a hug. House glared, unseen, from down the line as he watched the exchange.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then he worked on the guys. There were hugs all around.

House was last. When Chase helped him to the ground, he stood there.

"Don't I get any hugs? I mean, come on, I killed the thing."

They all stood there, surprised he'd asked.

House held his arms out. "I'm not gonna bite! This is a one-time thing. You should all be leaping at the chance."

Wilson sighed, and hugged his friend. Foreman followed suit, then Chase.

Cameron took a deep breath and walked up to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then threw her arms around, holding him tight. He returned the hug and rested his chin on her head.

"You're my hero," she whispered. "I knew you'd find us."

He felt her teardrops hit his shirt, and he removed his arms from around her and looked at her.

"Cut it out," he said with a smirk.

She grinned and wiped her eyes, and hugged him again. A flash went off. House looked around. Chase stood there with a Poloroid camera, pulled from his pack, which had survived the Devil's tackle.

"You did _not_?"

"I did." He handed the Poloroid to Cameron, who smiled and took it. Then he began snapping pictures of the Devil's body. "What do we do with the body?" he asked.

"We leave it here to rot," House replied.

"Shouldn't we take it back, do an autopsy…or necropsy…or whatever?" Chase looked down at the thing with disgust.

"Sure, if you wanna carry it back and tie it to the top of Wilson's car."

Wilson looked aghast at the thought of a dead Jersey Devil touching his car.

"No thanks, leaving it here to rot's just as good."

"That's what I thought, now let's go. You ok, Wilson?"

"I'm good."

"No sense taking any chances." House walked over to Chase, there was a ripping sound, a yell of protest, and House walked back to Wilson with Chase's sleeve and wrapped around Wilson's arm.

They trudged out of the cave, exhausted, and started up the hill. Chase grabbed up House's discarded pack, and then began rummaging through his own for the remains of the cereal. They shared the remaining bags. House even ate his cereal pieces.

Chase's M&M trail was broken in places, but still there, and Wilson and Foreman worked together to keep to the trail they'd forged earlier. The going was considerably slower than before.

Several days later, they arrived at the campsite in late morning.

"My tent never looked so good," House said.

"_My _tent," Wilson corrected.

They fell upon the remaining food, mostly canned goods. The bread was a bit too old to eat. Then Wilson made a fire, and they sat around it.

"So, now what?" Foreman asked.

"We rest, then we walk back to the car and go home, I guess," Wilson answered.

Silence.

"You know," House broke in. "When you go through something like that with people, you never want to see those people again."

They all looked at him.

"I'm joking. I'm stuck with you all, until someone screws up enough that I can fire them."

"Let's get some rest," Wilson said.

There were tired nods of agreement, and all retreated to their tents, still in one piece; just as they'd left them.

A/N: The Devil's dead!! Yay!!! Next chapter is the last. We find out what everyone wrote on their slips of paper and the gang goes home. 


	16. back to our normal lives

A/N: Well, here we go. The last chapter of this fic. Thank you everyone who stuck with this. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 16: back to our normal lives**

They all woke up in the late morning, still tired, but eager to leave the Pine Barrens.House supervised while the rest picked up supplies and folded up tents. Then they all piled in Wilson's car. They were out of there in record time.

There was silence in the car, until Chase spoke up.

"We did pretty good back there, didn't we?"

"Yea, we did," Foreman replied.

"Teamwork is a wonderful thing," Wilson said, his voice sounding a bit distant. He was speeding, wanting to get as much distance between them and the Barrens as possible.

House was silent in thought for a moment. Then he said, "It's not over yet."

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Those slips of paper we wrote on that first night; we haven't exchanged those yet."

They all looked at each other, save Wilson, whose eyes remained on the road, his hands clenched tight to the steering wheel.

"Wilson, pull over somewhere. We need to finish this," House said.

"In a bit, we're not far enough away yet."

"Are you all right?" Foreman asked.

Wilson took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. I'd just feel better if we were farther away." His hands softened their grip on the wheel, and he slowed to the speed limit.

"Right there. Food. Take this next exit," House ordered.

"I was hoping to go a little further-…"

"No way. I've been living off marshmallows for days and we haven't eaten in what feels like forever. Take this exit or I will hurt you."

"I might have to hurt you too," Chase said.

"Me too," Cameron put in.

"Foreman?" Wilson asked, looking for a bit of support.

"Sorry, Wilson, I'm with them."

Wilson sighed, admitting defeat, and turned onto the exit. They hit the diner about a mile after that, and Wilson had no sooner put the car in the parking space than everyone piled out and raced for the entrance. Wilson put his keys in his pocket and followed them in.

They sat down at a table and ordered lunch. Then everyone looked at Wilson.

"Ok, let's exchange papers then."

Everyone traded papers and sat reading them, oblivious to the others.

Chase looked at his.

I think you're a great person. You're fun to be around and a good friend – AC 

_I think you're a good drinking buddy and you know how to make fun of House – EF_

_You're wrong almost all of the time…but that doesn't mean you're a lost cause. And you have good hair. – GH_

_I think you're a good doctor; anyone would be lucky to call themselves your friend – JW_

Chase smiled to himself and put the papers in the pocket. Even House's wasn't so bad. He'd honestly been expecting worse.

Foreman read his.

_You're great to be around, and you're like my partner in crime – RC_

_You're like a big brother to me, and I appreciate that a lot – AC_

_You're one of the best doctors I know, and you stand up to House, which, not many people do. –JW_

_You're black, andt you're also very smart, smarter than Chase. Plus, you know your guns, and that's cool. – GH_

Foreman sighed. Typical House comment. But, there was a compliment buried in there somewhere.

Wilson read each of his carefully, stowing each one in his pocket as he finished with it.

_You care way, way, way too much, which makes you a pushover, but you're a good friend. You listen to me, plus you loan me money. – GH_

_You care about your patients, which makes you an awesome doctor. – AC_

_You keep us sane sometimes when House threatens our sanity. – EF_

_You keep House in line, which takes a lot of guts, and I think that's admirable. – RC_

House read his and tossed each on the table after reading.

_I think you're an ass. But you already know that. So, I also think you have serious mental issues. And you're a good doctor…not with people, but you figure things out. –EF_

_I think you're difficult to get along with, but I also think you can be all right. I honestly see you as almost a father figure…please don't fire me for writing that. Wilson said we had be honest. – RC_

_I think you're an ass. I honestly don't know the extent of your problems, but I do enjoy being the voice of reason to your sense of chaos. You keep me on my toes. – JW_

_I honestly think I might be in love with you, I'm not sure. You're difficult and messed up, but you're also brilliant, handsome, and a lot of other things. Don't hold my saying that against me. I'm just being honest. – AC_

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away. A lot had happened since that first night. Her feelings hadn't changed though. She looked down at her own papers.

She had been wondering what he'd said about her. She had a feeling it would decide what she was going to do about him. She saved his for last, just for suspense's sake.

_You're like my little sister, what can I say? I feel like I need to protect you and give you advice at times. That's just how it is. –EF_

_You're wonderful...nothing else to write. – RC_

_You've come a long way as a doctor and as a person. I'm proud of you. – JW_

_You're hot._

She sighed, disappointed. She had been right about House. It would be wrong for her to get involved with him. Then she noticed more writing, very small, at the bottom of the paper. She squinted to read it.

_But, I also think you're a lot more than lobby art. You've proven that over and over. –GH_

She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back. She had been wrong. Maybe this could go somewhere after all. Their food came then and everyone picked up their utensils.

"Hold on." Foreman said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I think we need to make a toast." Everyone picked up their glasses. "To teamwork, which got us out of a really bad situation, and especially to Chase and House for their rescue." Everyone clinked glasses together and began to eat.

"Are you happy now, House? The papers have all been looked at, food has been eaten." Wilson put his napkin on his plate and looked at his friend.

"Yea, now the week, or however long it's been is officially over."

"Thank God for that," Wilson said thankfully. "Now we can get back to our normal lives."

"But for how long?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Well, this was so out of the ordinary for us. It was dangerous and hellish, but you gotta admit, it was exciting too. How long before we go looking for that excitement again?"

"Hopefully a long, long time," Wilson said, getting up to pay the check.

They all left the diner and continued the drive back home.

"I don't think I need to this, but I'll say it anyway. Do NOT say anything about the Devil to Dr. Cuddy," Wilson ordered the others.

"Shouldn't be too hard. She wouldn't believe it anyway," Chase said.

"I'm still not sure I believe it, and I shot the thing," House said. "It's just so unbelievable. Things like that don't exist, they just don't."

"Well, I think you were proved wrong," Wilson said. "And if the Devil existed, who knows what else does."

"That's a really comforting thought," Cameron put in.

"Sorry, but it's true. We need to be more open-minded."

They arrived back at Wilson's and everyone went their separate ways, where they all crashed and slept the day away.

Wilson, however, wasn't tired. He thought about what he'd said about other things existing. He walked over to his bookshelf and selected a book from the far corner of the shelf. Then he sat on his couch, opened the book, and began to read from _Vampires: a Guide to Creatures of the Night._

**A/N: Well, there it is. The end (tear). I LOVED writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm for sure doing a sequel, but I'm stumped on a good title. It's about Vampires, so if anyone has any ideas for titles, please let me know. The sooner I have a title, the sooner I can get to work on the sequel. Until then, read Wedding Bell Blues…again, cause I'll be updating that exclusively until I get started on the sequel. Thank you for reading!! **


	17. author's notethank you

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this fic. It was my first House fic and I was overwhelmed with the positive response. I did begin the sequel, for anyone who doesn't know. It's called the blood curse, and I just put chapter 2 up. Also, in the name of fic-plugging, I also have wedding bell blues, which is a house/cam fic minus the supernatural element. Shameful to plug my own fics, but, hey, what can I say? I'm proud of them and I love sharing with others. In short, check them out, and thanks a ton for the input!!!


End file.
